Atados
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 1 libro. Saga Corazón del Oeste. Al regresar de la guerra, con su cuerpo y alma heridos, Darien se enfrenta a una vida muy diferente. A este Dominante sexual, las dudas de su capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier sumisa lo atormentan. Hasta Serena. Con rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de una página central, era más insumisa que cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía. BDSM y LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Atados**

**Hola chicas(os) aquí os traemos una nueva adaptación esperamos os guste mucho, ahora veremos a un vaquero jejej ya vere si subimos una adaptación de piratas dígannos en sus Rew si quieren una de piratas jejeej.**

**Como lo hemos prometido ****Vichita DS**** aquí tienes la adaptación que has escogido y esperamos que te guste.**

**El Rew 10 tiene la elección de escoger un libro para que nosotras adaptemos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**LEER POR FAVOR.**

**Esta historia contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABBO por favor primero investigar sobre las siglas ya mencionadas antes (BDSM).**

**Argumento**

Al regresar de la guerra, con su cuerpo y alma heridos, Darien se enfrenta a una vida muy diferente. A este Dominante sexual, las dudas de su capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier sumisa lo atormentan. Hasta Serena. Con rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de una página central, era más insumisa que cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía. Una enfermera del hospital VA en Cheyenne donde Darien fue enviado, Serena parece difícil de dominar. Hasta que Darien la captura en un momento de descuido y ve su lado más vulnerable, más suave. Eso dispara en su sangre la necesidad de saber más.

Aceptando una invitación a un calabozo local, el Dominante Darien se levanta de nuevo a plena energía cuando ve a Serena, sumisamente esperando su placer, su dominio. Ahora él sabe lo que quiere. Y está a punto de probarle a Serena que él es suficiente hombre para tomarlo.

**Capituló 1**

_Agua. Tengo que encontrar agua. _La arena se arremolinaba alrededor de Darien Chiba, cada grano individual se arrojaba contra sus manos y nariz, las únicas partes de él no cubiertas por el traje que lo envolvía por completo y el turbante que había robado al hombre que había matado.

El hombre, un insurgente, uno de los hijos de puta al que sus hombres y él habían estado buscando, había disparado al Humvee1 de Darien y había matado al conductor un momento antes de que esa tormenta de arena hubiera comenzado en el desierto iraquí occidental. Darien se estremeció al recordar la explosión que sacudió el camino por delante de ellos en el desierto, la sangre resultante, y los cuerpos rotos de los soldados que habían tomado la posición de avance en esta tarea infernal.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor cegador de sus piernas, se tambaleó hacia delante, hacia el cuartel general de su sección, o eso pensaba él. Se encogió de hombros, su cabeza cayó a su barbilla para impedir que la arena azotada por el viento le cegara de verdad. Parecía como si hubiera estado dirigiéndose hacia ninguna parte durante horas, rezando por encontrar un refugio… un oasis… algo más que la desolada tumba solitaria que había reclamado a muchos de sus compañeros.

_No puedo. No puedo continuar mucho más tiempo. _Tenía la garganta reseca, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, así como de sed, Darien levantó la cantimplora, dejando caer las últimas gotas preciosas de agua a través de sus labios agrietados.

Su cuerpo entero dolía por el esfuerzo de seguir moviéndose contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Allí. En la distancia, apenas visible sobre las dunas cambiantes casi tan altas como él, vio algunas palmeras datileras majestuosas casi doblándose con el viento.

Redobló sus esfuerzos, moviéndose más rápido, los ojos puestos en su objetivo.

_Sombra. Agua. Tengo que conseguirlo, no puede estar muy lejos ahora._

Darien se abrió camino en una duna, el último impedimento entre él y la vida.

Sobre sus rodillas ahora, porque se estaba volviendo demasiado débil para seguir caminando, se arrastró los últimos cincuenta metros, sólo para mirar hacia arriba y ver las palmeras desaparecer, la verde vegetación volviéndose tierra baldía árida.

Un espejismo, pensó mientras hundía la cara en la arena y tomaba un último aliento dificultoso.

Oscuridad. Una sensación de arena caliente quemó las palmas de sus manos, su mejilla. A continuación, un halo de luz. Y un soplo bendito de relajante y fresco aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Gracias a Dios. No había sido un espejismo, después de todo. Darien inhaló profundamente, refrescando su cuerpo reseco, con la garganta seca. _—Agua—,_graznó, sintiendo otra presencia, demasiado agotado para abrir sus ojos.

Unas manos suaves le acunaron la cabeza, metiendo lo que parecían unas almohadas mullidas gruesas debajo de él. El sonido del líquido golpeando un vaso fue música en sus oídos que habían escuchado el último grito del viento que sacudía la arena del desierto a su alrededor como una mortaja. Esto era mejor, pensó, estando tendido en un sofá de seda, mientras que una hurí lujuriosa le atendía su baño. Él cambiaria el rumbo con ella, la devastaría en represalia por la forma en que lo había estado acariciando. Darien la hizo rodar bajo él, la retuvo para su placer mientras ella gemía con entusiasmo en un dialecto árabe que no podía entender.

—Despiértese, Capitán, y abra su boca. — La voz era femenina, y de tono firme, pero de todas maneras seguía siendo seductora, y de alguna manera hablaba en idioma inglés. —Tengo un poco de agua para usted.

Un flujo lento de agua fría bañó sus labios resecos, mojando su lengua hinchada. —Más.

Si esto era un sueño él no quería despertarse. No ahora, cuando tenía a su amante atada de pies y manos en medio de los cuatro postes de la cama. No cuando él había estado acariciando su sedosa piel hasta que ella estuvo pidiendo más, y se había llenado bebiendo su dulce esencia salada. No cuando él la había escuchado gemir su nombre y pedirle que la tomara. Y en particular, no ahora, cuando él estaba sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos de ella, a punto de hundir su polla en su acogedor coño y follarla hasta que ambos estuvieran retorciéndose y quedaran agotados.

No, este no era definitivamente el momento para que alguien le dijera a Darien que esto era sólo un sueño, al igual que el oasis que había visto en el desierto y que había estado malditamente cerca de matarlo, y que el interludio erótico que había estado experimentando en los últimos minutos era sólo un espejismo.

—Perdón por molestarlo, Capitán, pero es hora de cambiar el vendaje.

Abriendo sus ojos de mala gana, examinó la cara de quién había comenzado a colocar como la _hurí _de sus repetidos sueños. La enfermera Serena Tsukino. Durante los pocos últimos días había sido su pesadilla, acosándolo con el cuidado de sí mismo cuando a él no le importaba ni un poco. Sin embargo, en los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente, siempre era su cara la de la mujer que era atada, y que le pedía que la tomara. Darien soltó una serie de maldiciones que habrían enviado a la mayoría de las mujeres corriendo en busca de amparo, pero que no parecieron desconcertar a Serena. Como si él le hubiera sonreído y le hubiera dicho — Gracias —, como si ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba duro, y que la manta estaba levantada en forma de tienda de campaña, ella se ocupo de su asunto, doblando las sábanas y exponiendo la herida que le había traído hasta aquí, a un pequeño hospital de Veteranos en Cheyenne, no lejos de la casa que había dejado hacia diez años cuando había elegido la carrera militar.

No había vuelto a su escuadrón en Iraq o a su base de operaciones debido a que la bomba pegada al borde del camino había acribillado la parte inferior de su cuerpo con metralla y había acabado formando parte de su pierna derecha, y terminando lo que había planeado como la carrera para toda su vida en los Infantes de marina. No había querido ocupar espacio en Walter Reed, una vez que habían hecho todo lo que pudieron y se determinó que nunca estaría lo suficientemente en forma para volver a su Equipo de Reconocimiento de la Fuerzas Especiales. Una parte de él no podía menos que lamentar que su segundo al mando hubiera arriesgado su propia piel para volver y arrastrar su miserable culo del desierto, sobre todo en momentos como éste cuando se sentía más o menos indefenso, con un constante dolor, o con el dolor enmascarado por las drogas que también embotaban su ingenio.

—Está bien. Parece que otro trozo de metralla ha conseguido salir. — La tirana rubia se levantó e hizo señas para que un auxiliar viniera a ayudar para llevarlo a la sala de curas y poder sacar esa diminuta esquirla de metal. — ¿Qué número es esta?

Darien se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

—No se enfade conmigo. Yo solo estaba conversando. A muchos de ustedes les gusta llevar la cuenta de cuántas piezas de sus vehículos blindados se han abierto camino fuera de sus cuerpos.

—Bueno, a mi no podría importarme menos. — Se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de su irritabilidad venía de su situación, pero parte de ella procedía de verla, de desearla mucho, pero sabiendo que no había nada más patético que el cliché de un soldado herido enamorado de su enfermera. Ella le tendió, vio todas sus debilidades, mientras que su hambrienta polla le mostraba que no estaba exactamente indefenso.

—No podría preocuparse menos de un montón de cosas, ¿verdad, tipo duro?— Serena le recordó a Darien una particular Domme2 caliente que él había visto una vez en el Calabozo Laramie de su hermano. Lo único que había hecho tomarla por una Domme fue la sumisión que fácilmente había conseguido de manera verbal de su sub3 cuando jugaba como la enfermera había hecho con él y con los otros pacientes en la pequeña unidad de rehabilitación post-trauma del pequeño centros de Veteranos de Cheyenne. —Usted ha sido un poco golpeado, y cree que el mundo ha llegado a su fin.

— ¿Qué coño sabes de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza?—, Darien por lo general trataba de ser cortés con las personas encargadas de ayudarle, pero Serena le ponía los nervios de punta. No sólo porque ella acababa de joder el mejor de los sueños que había tenido desde su regreso a Estados Unidos, sino porque había sido la protagonista del mismo. — ¿O de lo que ha pasado en realidad?

Sus labios se quedaron blancos por debajo de la barra de labios rosada que se había puesto, y de repente se quedó tan quieta que Darien se sintió intranquilo, sobre todo cuando notó la humedad que se había reunido en las comisuras de sus grandes ojos azules, junto con un temblor apenas perceptible en sus manos por lo general estables. Todavía no estaba listo para acabar con su holgazanería. — ¿Y bien?

Cuando ella bajó la mirada, vio el dolor en su expresión. —Perdí a mi marido—, dijo ella. —En la lucha de Afganistán. Yo habría dado todo lo que tengo por qué él hubiera vuelto a casa aunque hubiera estado más herido que usted.

El extendió la mano, avergonzado de que hubiera volcado su frustración en ella y disgustado por haber tenido que recordarle que el mundo estaba lleno de personas que habían perdido sus sueños. Sobre todo se sintió mal por hacerle daño sólo porque él la deseaba condenadamente tanto. Darien notó cómo su expresión se suavizó cuando le cogió la mano, entonces el apretó su agarre, arriesgándose a que pensara que venía a ella como cualquier otro bastardo patético del lugar. —Soy una mierda. No pensé en pagar mi enfado con usted—, le dijo, moviendo su dedo pulgar sobre la palma.

Ella no se movió durante un momento. Entonces, su mano apretó un poco la de él, y le pareció que le vio el pulso en su garganta acelerarse. Durante un momento, se olvidó que él estaba en la cama de un hospital otra vez. Quiso arrastrarla más cerca, y ver si podría probarla allí, si ella…

—Esto está bien. — Ella separó su mano, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Maldita sea, la había desconcertado. Pero él también era un lisiado de mierda, indefenso para salir de aquella cama y perseguirla por sus propios medios.

El recuerdo le hizo sacudir su espalda cuando ella habló, con su irritante calma restaurada. —Venga, vamos a conseguirle esa silla de ruedas y llevarle a la sala de operaciones. Cuanto antes saquemos la pieza de metralla, antes conseguirá ponerse sobre sus pies.

— ¿No quiere decir el pie?— Se balanceó en la silla de ruedas que el auxiliar había traído. Se había hecho para Darien una segunda naturaleza corregir a sus cuidadores cuando ellos se referían a su prótesis como si fuera una parte de él en vez de un montón de plástico y titanio. No es que no funcionara sorprendentemente bien, pero nada podía cambiar la imagen de la verdadera. Serena se veía afectada, aunque, entonces él hizo que sonriera. —Comenzaré a pensar en pies en plural cuando realmente pueda ponerme el otro de nuevo—, dijo él, haciendo gestos hacia la parte inferior del muñón donde la metralla había salido a la superficie últimamente, requiriendo que se la retiraran e impidiéndole usar su nueva prótesis de tecnología avanzada mientras cada nueva herida diminuta se curaba.

—Está bien. Venga, consigamos que eso pase cuanto antes. Tenemos que salir de aquí y dejar libre su cama para una persona que realmente la necesite. —

Ella logró sonreír, y parecía que tenía tanto efecto en su libido como el sueño erótico. Hombre, él tenía que estar muy mal.

La enfermera Serena seguía metida en su mente, incluso ahora, una semana después de que hubiera salido de su sala de hospital para venir tres días por semana de manera ambulatoria para seguir su terapia física. Darien cerró sus ojos e imaginó a la rubia mandona mientras medio escuchaba a un locutor de deportes en la televisión sobre las posibilidades de los Broncos en la próxima temporada de la NFL4.

Si no hubiera sido por su pierna que le dolía como el infierno, probablemente se habría dormido en la sala de estar, pero no lo hizo, así que agarró sus muletas y se dirigió a la cama donde podría elevar el muñón. El ruido de la TV

le dio la ilusión que no estaba solo, arrullándole para dormirse.

_Las dunas de arena blanca, como la nieve de su rancho de Wyoming, se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las palmeras datileras se bamboleaban en el aire caliente del seco desierto. Una suave brisa bañaba sus mejillas cuando retiró la tapa de su tienda de campaña lujosa donde había despertado unos momentos antes._

_Debía haber muerto he ido al cielo. Darien no podía pensar en ninguna otra explicación. Lo último que recordaba era estar arrastrándose, arañando su camino a través del desierto iraquí a través de una cegadora tormenta, tratando de alcanzar un oasis. Uno que sólo había sido un espejismo._

_Recordó eso. Recordaba la falta de aire, respirando arena en su lugar. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. Por lo visto, sólo por delante de la línea de visión el oasis había estado ahí después de todo, y Dios le había ayudado a encontrar el camino._

_Esto no era ningún espejismo, era un milagro. Cerró los ojos, dijo una oración en silencio para que todo no se fuera cuando volviera a mirar. El alivio barrió sobre él cuando vio la misma escena bienvenida, cuando se volvió hacia atrás y todavía se encontró la tienda de campaña allí._

_Y la mujer. ¿Serena? Pelo rubio como la seda se balanceaba suelto contra sus hombros bronceados, los ojos celestes eran más irresistibles porque resaltaban sobre el velo que solo mostraba una indirecta de sus labios carnosos rojos, un mentón con un hoyuelo que suavizaba un conjunto de terquedad. Voluptuosa, sonriente, elegante, ella bailó para él. Bañado su cuerpo bronceado con agua dulce y fresca. Mojando sus dedos muy despacio en el líquido frío, claro, luego los sostuvo entre sus labios dejando caer gota a gota para que se deslizaran entre sus labios resecos y la garganta. Ahora ella le hacía señas con los brazos extendidos, la tentación más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera resistir._

_Cansado. Él estaba tan cansado. Ahora dentro de la tienda de campaña, se encontró en el sofá cubierto de seda, hizo una pausa durante un momento antes de quitarse su tradicional traje árabe, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se estiró, desnudo, contra los cojines suaves como las plumas de debajo. La música que sonaba era extraña, disonante para sus oídos americanos, le tranquilizó, pero sin embargo, lo despertó demasiado, ya que evocaba en su mente imágenes de bailarinas ondulantes al ritmo que sonaba._

_El baile era para él. La mujer que lo había estado cuidando se sentó en el suelo al lado de sus pies, suavemente masajeando sus tobillos, los… dedos de los pies, magullados, ampollados por el sol. Sus dedos se movían al ritmo de la música, haciéndole conocer su calor, su deseo de mujer._

Su deseo también. Dándose la vuelta, empezó a levantarla en sus brazos, sólo para despertarse duro y sudando… y una vez más, sólo.

Parpadeó, desorientado por un momento hasta que reconoció el dormitorio del espartano apartamento que había alquilado cuando llegó a Cheyenne para la terapia ambulatoria. _Más cerca de casa, _el pez gordo se lo había dicho cuando le habían dejado salir de Walter Reed hacia tres semanas y le habían enviado aquí.

Bien, él había visto muy poco de Cheyenne hasta ahora, desde que había ido temeroso durante su primera visita al hospital de Veteranos tres bloques más debajo de este edificio de apartamentos.

Sí. Él había hecho dado un espectáculo de sí mismo, dejando a la vista una un soldado gravemente imbuido por un ataque de pánico a gran escala. Además del hecho de que su acción lo había avergonzado hasta lo más hondo, esto también le causó que tuviera que pasar más de una semana en la sala del hospital. Y reunirse con una enfermera, cuyo rostro ahora se aparecía de cerca en cada uno de sus malditos sueños.

Darien miró alrededor de su dormitorio oscuro, observando por la ventana a la clara superficie de un pequeño lago iluminado por una luna llena. Los latidos del muñón de su pierna derecha le daban ganas de gritar, pero se negaba a ceder y tomar más de los medicamentos para el dolor que embotaban su mente.

Tarde o temprano tendría que pensar en algo en que ocuparse o se iría de cabeza a la mierda. No en este momento, sin embargo. Ahora luchaba, tratando de aceptar que su plan de pasar treinta años en los Infantes de Marina era historia. Él no había comenzado ni siquiera a tratar con el concepto de que ya no estaba físicamente bien dispuesto para disfrutar del BDSM5 que había sido la piedra angular de su vida personal.

¿Sería capaz de hacerse cargo nuevamente? ¿La a veces mandona Serena se rendiría a un hombre dominante? Darien no podía imaginarla fundiéndose en sus brazos, dejándole el control que ella nunca le había dado cuando era su paciente. El acariciaría su suave piel, apoyaría su cabeza entre sus llenos pechos, mordiendo sus pezones hasta que ella estuviera retorciéndose y pidiendo más. _Párate, idiota, o te_ _llevarás otro chasco. El sexo con tu enfermera es la última cosa en la que deberías pensar,_ _porque eso no va a pasar._

Darien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría hacer, profesional o personalmente. No es que necesitara dinero, su abuelo les había dejado a él y a su hermana y hermano un buen trozo de tierra al sur del rancho de Wyoming cerca de Tie Siding, junto al suficiente dinero como para vivir cómodamente el resto de sus vidas. Mientras el mercado de valores no se estrellara, el principal paquete seguiría creciendo aún si los pozos de petróleo se secaran. Lo que necesitaba era encontrar algo para hacer el resto de su vida.

Y una mujer de carne y hueso para poner este sueño recurrente a descansar.

Que le aspen si quería seguir follando con un espejismo, y sólo en sus sueños.

Como si hubiera una oportunidad en el infierno el encontraría una sub que amara al viejo Amo con cicatrices que era él ahora.

No veía la posibilidad de dormir esta noche más.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó a la silla de ruedas que le habían prestado en el hospital cuando rechazó tomar una prescripción para una propia.

Haciéndola rodar a las puertas del patio que llevaban a un balcón con vistas al patio, dejó que la fresca brisa de la montaña trajera una medida de alivio para su carne acalorada.

Allí estaba él. Darien Chiba. Capitán, de los Marines de los Estados Unidos hasta que su baja médica había llegado la semana pasada. Su paciente.

Serena no tenía ninguna razón en la tierra para mirar fijamente la ventana del dormitorio del hombre cuyo cuerpo maltratado había tenido tendido… que tendría probablemente nuevamente tendido otra vez cuando más metralla estuviera lista para ser retirada. Ella no tenía ningún derecho en absoluto para imaginarse como la mujer que deseara estar bajo su voluntad, como un Amo.

Al otro lado del patio con su pequeño lago artificial, ella lo miraba fijamente a través de la noche. La luz de una luna plateada se reflejaba en el agua, acentuando los planos de su rostro rugoso, el que ella quería acariciar con sus dedos, llevándole paz y apartándole de todos los demonios que le mantenían apartado del sueño esta noche. _Serena, él es tú paciente. Debes estar loca, fantaseando con_ _que él te domina… cómo sus ásperas manos, rugosas se sentirían si te tocaran. Cómo podría_ _hacer que tu cuerpo cantara cuando te reclamara en la forma que un Amo haría._

Pero ella no podía evitarlo. Darien Chiba la fascinaba como nadie lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años desde que Seiya había muerto. Había algo en él… la forma que miraba y hablaba, la manera que murmuró ordenes al despertar de sus sueños eróticos…

Una vez, cuando ella se inclinó sobre él para calmarlo mientras gritaba en uno de esos sueños, él había alcanzado su mano, la había cerrado sobre su garganta. Él la había acariciado, la había hecho querer caer de rodillas cuando masculló la orden de que ella lo hiciera así, con una voz ronca, intensa. Ella había imaginado entonces que si hubiera obedecido él habría abrazado su cabeza entre sus dos grandes manos, y hubiera guiado su polla, ordenándola que lo llevara a su boca y succionara. Dios como había querido hacer eso, inmiscuirse en su sueño y probar la carne masculina inmensa que ella no había sido capaz de ignorar.

El capitán Chiba era un hombre herido. Desde el momento que había recobrado el conocimiento en su sala, hasta antes de esas cosas que había murmurado en sus sueños, ella podría decir que había estado acostumbrado a tener el control en todos los aspectos de su vida, y mandado en todos los que le rodeaban.

No sólo esta parte de él la hizo débil por el deseo a pesar de sus propias advertencias feroces para seguir pareciendo profesional, quería ser la que le ayudara a recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo… y quizás a reclamarla. Dios, ella había perdido el juicio. Tal vez había sido sólo un accidente que ella estuviera echando un vistazo en su dirección en el registro del hospital para haberse dado cuenta que vivía en su bloque de pisos, en la unidad directamente en frente a la suya, a través de su patio. ¿O había sido el destino? Serena nunca había sido capaz de oponerse al destino. Ella no podía mentirse. Ella quería hacer más con Darien. Ella le deseaba.

Quizás fue un impulso. La belleza del cielo en la noche. Tal vez era sólo el dolor de su cuerpo. Ella no se preocupó y no iba a gastar tiempo para analizar sus acciones.

Subiendo su camisa de dormir, ella estuvo desnuda delante de la puerta del patio abierta, con un consolador que vibraba para masajear sus pechos de la manera que deseaba que él hiciera. Ella bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, extendiendo sus piernas abiertas, fingió que la suave brisa era su aliento en su coño, sus dedos en su dolorido clítoris.

Mantuvo la mirada en él, por lo que supo el momento en que la vio. Su mirada se desvió por la puerta abierta y volvió hacia atrás. Su cara estaba en sombras, pero podía ver claramente su cuerpo mientras ella soltaba su pelo, dejando que la brisa lo levantara cuando salió al balcón. Sus ojos estaban en ella, chamuscando su carne. Ella deseaba estar sentada aquí, al alcance de sus ansiosos brazos cuando se mostró para su placer, demostrándole de cualquier manera que era suya para que la tomara. Zarcillos de su pelo se rizaron alrededor de sus pechos, de la cintura, acariciando su piel desnuda cuando ella se inclinó y apoyó una mano en la barandilla del balcón lateral y con la otra contra el marco de la puerta del patio, dándole un vistazo de su hinchado y húmedo coño.

_¿Ves lo que podrías hacerme? _Ella se apoyó con una mano en la barandilla, usando la otra para alcanzar con el consolador entre sus piernas. La brisa fría de la noche acarició su hinchada carne mientras ella frotaba el juguete a lo largo de su raja. El calor de su mirada fija la puso aún más caliente, tan caliente que ella lo hundió en su vagina, hasta las pelotas, profundamente. Las vibraciones enviaron escalofríos a través de ella, pero no tanto como el conocimiento de que él la miraba.

Miraba y deseaba.

Estaría duro como una piedra, caliente y palpitante mientras se sentaba en el balcón mirándola masturbarse. Él se masturbaría también, bombeando su grueso pene con la mano izquierda, había notado cuando ella atendía sus heridas que era zurdo, y ahuecaría sus pelotas con la derecha. Su cara estaría ruborizada, y su lengua saldría para humedecer sus finos pero sensuales labios, que ella tenía muchas ganas de besar. Él se imaginaría comer su coño, meter profundamente y con fuerza su polla en su vagina, su culo…

O tal vez le ordenaría que ella se la chupara. Su boca se hizo agua al pensar en ponerse de rodillas teniéndole en su boca, sirviéndole de esa forma, o de cualquier otra forma que le diera placer.

Serena subió la potencia del vibrador, dejando que la sensación se arrastrara por ella, trayéndole una liberación a su tensión sexual, pero no a su deseo. Tal vez era hora de volver, encontrar a un Amo que llenara el espacio vacío que la perdida de Seiya había dejado.

Tal vez…

¿Qué carajo?

¿Vivía al otro lado del patio de una mujer exhibicionista? Darien debería haber hecho rodar la silla al interior y haberse arrastrado de nuevo a la cama. En su lugar se quedó y miró. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que a había olido cuando ella se corrió. Sin lugar a dudas, había visto las olas del éxtasis ondulando a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Maldita sea, él se había venido por todas partes antes de darse cuenta que había curvado sus dedos alrededor de su polla y había imitado el ritmo que ella había establecido para su consolador.

Infiernos, deseo poder haber visto su cara. Su cuerpo era dinamita, todas las curvas delgadas de carne, lo suficiente para que un hombre pudiera ponerla en un dispositivo de retención. Cuando la luna llena salió de detrás de unas nubes, vio que era pálida, de pelo largo que caía en cascada luminosa a su alrededor y reflejaba la luz de la luna. Había llegado con un consolador al mismo tiempo que estaba bajando con la mano. Antes de eso, ella había sido una sombra irreal, como el oasis en el desierto, que parecía tan real en sus sueños.

Se parecía tanto a Serena, Darien imaginó… Joder, era un tonto, imaginando que pudiera pasar algo entre él y la mujer que lo atendió a través del pánico y el dolor, la que lo había visto en su peor momento. Tenía que olvidarla. Una vez que no quedara más metralla para que la retirara, ella sería solamente un recuerdo. Y eso era lo mejor, porque iba a terminar siendo embarazoso para él, invitándola a salir o imaginando por un momento que podría perseguir una relación con ella, al igual que otros cien tipos que ella había ayudado a pasar a través del dolor de la rehabilitación. Probablemente ella acariciaría su mano, dándole una sonrisa compasiva si él se acercara. Pero entonces recordó el rubor de sus mejillas. _No. No_ _seas idiota._

El alba rompía en el cielo por el este. Pronto empezaría a ponerse claro.

Sería capaz de ver a su… excepto que ella ahora había vuelto dentro de su piso, cerrando las cortinas contra las miradas indiscretas. Maldita sea, debería conseguir también meter su culo dentro, o los polis irían a hacerle una visita. No podría explicar nada si fuera encontrado en el balcón contemplando la ventana a través del patio y babeando sobre una vecina cuyo coño podía describir más detalladamente que su cara.

Duchado y afeitado ahora, comprobó sus piernas, orgulloso de si mismo porque apenas se estremeció cuando miró estrechamente el muñón debajo de su rodilla. Bueno, parecía que finalmente las últimas heridas por las que había salido metralla se habían curado. Satisfecho de que no se hubieran infectado, Darien se puso unos bóxers y vaqueros, metiendo la pierna derecha a lo largo de los vaqueros por el muñón y la rodilla.

Él no se engañó pensando que su cuerpo había arrojado el último metal.

Parecía que había medio Humvee dentro de la parte inferior de su cuerpo en trozos diminutos y pedazos, la mayoría concentrados en lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha. Se enojó como el infierno la primera vez que voló en un avión comercial después de su herida, al darse cuenta que los detectores de metal del aeropuerto se volvieron locos cuando él pasó. El reconocimiento de la compasión en los ojos de los extraños cuando notaron su silla de ruedas, o las muletas que todavía había necesitado aun cuando él llevaba su prótesis. Él lo odiaba. Los odiaba a ellos por su compasión que le recordaba que era un lisiado de mierda.

Miró el muñón, y se preguntó por qué no volver a amputar la pierna por la mitad del muslo, de modo que el ortopédico de Walter Reed le había sugerido.

Ellos habrían conseguido quitarle la mayor parte de los fragmentos metálicos, y él ya estaría de pie y corriendo, o al menos andando lo suficientemente bien si se hubiera aplicado tan duro como él había estado tratando de hacer para pasar las pruebas de su estado físico para que le dejaran permanecer en el servicio activo.

Pero volver a la unidad había sido una posibilidad, solo amputando por debajo de la rodilla. Había conocido a compañeros que lo habían hecho, había estado seguro que sería capaz de vencer esta invalidez también. Si no fuera por la metralla que su cuerpo seguía rechazando pieza a pieza, él habría tenido éxito. Habría sido un hombre, haciendo el trabajo de un hombre, no el objeto de compasión de nadie.

En cualquier caso, el no toleraría que nadie le mirara hoy. Después de vendar de nuevo las dos heridas que entrarían en contacto con su prótesis, el rodeó el muñón con dos calcetines y metió el muñón en su prótesis hecha por encargo.

Poniéndose con cuidado de pie, puso su peso sobre la prótesis, encontrando el dolor soportable. Más soportable que tener a la gente tratando claramente de no contemplar el espacio vacío donde su pierna debería haber estado.

Se estremeció cuando tomó el último de los seis pasos que había del cuarto de baño a su armario, donde una selección de sus camisas colgaba en una ordenada fila. Las malditas heridas no parecían tan curadas como se veían. Eligió una camisa borgoña que había comprado hacia dos años, mientras estaba en R & r en Hawai, se encogió de hombros, y luego cedió y recogió las muletas que había jurado no volver a usar. Mejor utilizarlas que terminar desmayándose en el famoso Camino Greenway de Cheyenne y que alguien tuviera que traerle de vuelta.

Empujando su cartera y llaves en sus bolsillos, Darien caminó al ascensor, repasando sus proyectos cuando la cabina bajaba los doce pisos que había hasta la planta baja. Tomaría las cosas con calma, un pequeño paseo a lo largo del camino bordeado de árboles fragantes de hoja perenne y un álamo de Virginia enorme ocasional, disfrutando de las flores silvestres y de los animales que siempre le recordaban que estaba en casa. Quizás esta vez lograría llegar a ese punto donde su vecina decía que podía disfrutar de una vista espectacular de las distantes montañas que aún estaban coronadas por nieve, ahora mismo, en pleno verano. Si no hoy, él lo lograría en un día próximo.

**Continuara…**

1 El Humvee o HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) es un vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

2 Domina, Ama.

3 Apocope de sumiso, derivado de la palabra en ingles submissive.

4 Liga Nacional De Fútbol Americano.

5 Las siglas BDSM están formadas por las palabras: B: Bondage, D: Dominación, S: Sumisión, M: Masoquismo. Estilo de vida sexual alternativo de las personas con tendencias Dominantes y sumisas (D/s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Atados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**LEER POR FAVOR.**

**Esta historia contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABBO por favor primero investigar sobre las siglas ya mencionadas antes (BDSM).**

**Capituló 2**

No debería haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Hacía casi cuatro años ahora, y ella nunca había dejado el luto por Seiya. Hasta la noche pasada. Hasta que ella se había obsesionado con el alto y robusto soldado vaquero, con todo el dolor en sus ojos, hasta el punto de haberse expuesto conscientemente ante él. Para él.

Serena estaba a punto de hacer algo igualmente estúpido, ni no más. Ella estaba ante la oficina de Placer Ilimitado, el calabozo donde ella y Seiya habían jugado, a la espera de que el Amo del Calabozo le preparara una invitación.

— ¿Estás segura que él es un Dom? — preguntó Artemis Moon, sus dedos nudosos vacilando mientras le entregaba el formulario. —Si él no lo es y no le importa mucho nuestro estilo de vida, podría conseguirnos un mundo entero de problemas.

Ella se encontró con la mirada del Amo del Calabozo, vio el dolor allí por su amigo que casi había sido como un hijo. La compasión de Artemis por ella la había mantenido estable los meses después de que se enteró de la muerte de Seiya.

—Un sumiso lo sabe —, dijo, recordando los fragmentos de los sueños de Darien, donde había expresado con palabras los contenidos del sueño, su amargura parecía ir más allá de la muerte de sus sueños de su carrera en las Fuerzas Especiales de los Marines. —Además, mencionó que había ido a un club en Las Vegas, un calabozo que visité una vez con Seiya.

No importa que hubiera hablado de ello en sueños, y no, por lo que ella podía saber, por el encuentro de un D/s6 real. Serena sólo lo sabía.

—Está bien. Estará sobre ti si estás equivocada. — El ceño de Artemis se transformó en una sonrisa cuando le entregó el sobre invitando a Darien Chiba para visitar la exclusiva mazmorra donde Serena no había jugado desde antes de que Seiya se hubiera ido con su batallón para librar la Guerra contra el Terror. —Es hora de que dejes el luto y comiences a vivir de nuevo. Supongo que nos veremos de nuevo por aquí también.

—Tal vez así sea. — Su intención, al menos en su conciencia, había sido darle un empujón a Darien, aunque pataleara y gritara de nuevo en el mundo que intuitivamente pensaba que había perdido para siempre, de unirse a él en su descubrimiento, pero eso fue antes de que algo la hubiese obligado a desnudarse y masturbarse para su placer visual. —Todavía tengo miedo de los recuerdos que duelen tanto, pero creo que ha llegado la hora para mí de seguir adelante.

Artemis tomó su mano, masajeando su palma con su pulgar calloso. — Buena chica. Seiya no hubiera querido que te enterraras con él, y eso es lo que has estado haciendo.

No, Seiya había sido tan generoso como ningún hombre que ella hubiera conocido jamás, nunca se sentía satisfecho hasta que la había llevado a su placer.

De ninguna manera podía imaginar que la mirara desde el cielo y no se alegrara de que celebrara la vida. —Lo sé, Artemis. Pero me ha llevado mucho tiempo poder decirle adiós.

—Por supuesto. Lo entiendo. Ven tu misma más veces por aquí a parte de esta noche. Juega con tus marines heridos. El Amo Nicolás ha reservado la habitación con la cúpula de observación para un cierto juego de esclavitud con suspensión. Debe ser interesante, nadie más por aquí es mejor en el bondage7 que Nicolás.

Seiya había sido mejor, al menos en _Karada8_, o al menos en la esclavitud con las cuerdas. Más de un vez le había puesto las cuerdas para limitarla por debajo de su ropa, y sintió la excitación que había previsto cuando se las puso allí. Pero Seiya no estaba. El recordatorio no afectó a Serena de la forma que solía hacerlo. —Eso debe ser interesante, ver a Chad hacer su magia. No me imagino que la demostración sea un llamamiento a Chiba, sin embargo. A menos que me equivoque, sus gustos por jugar con cuerda se limitaran a tirar lazos y restringir a su pareja.

—Una especie de Dom básico, entonces. — Artemis sonrió entonces echando un vistazo a la sala pública, donde un miembro estaba empleando su flogger con menos habilidad de la que Serena estaba acostumbrada a ver allí en el club. — Adelante. Ese tipo sólo se unió la semana pasada. Parece que tendré que enseñarle como azotar a su sub sin hacerle serios daños físicos. No te alejes más. Te hemos estado echando de menos.

Serena había perdido eso también. La excitación que venía de ser controlada, ser obligada a cambiar sus inhibiciones y experimentar hasta la última gota de placer sexual. Atraída por un corsé de cuero negro con el lateral rosado por los lazos en un maniquí que se arrodillaba en un escaparate, ella se paró en la tienda de juguetes del Calabozo. Si ella fuera a regresar a la escena del calabozo, necesitaría alguna parafernalia nueva.

¿Qué encendería a Darien Chiba? Seiya siempre había querido que ella llevara colores suaves, mucho encaje y satén. Cosas de chicas, él siempre se lo había dicho, y siempre le había traído a casa algo nuevo cada vez que volvía de viaje. Algo la hizo pensar que Darien preferiría ver a sus sub con cuero y algodón.

Un vestido de vaquera, completo con un sombrero de ala rizada, y botas de caña alta hasta las rodillas, para completar con unos pantalones vaqueros súper cortos y camisa de tela de cuadros que se ataba bajo los pechos, le llamó la atención, y lo puso en el mostrador junto con una fusta delgada de equitación que esperaba usara en ella.

Hmmm. Ella tembló ligeramente cuando vio el látigo de nueve colas9 e imaginó a Darien manejándolo con habilidad exquisita. Esto costaba un poco más de la cuenta, considerando su sueldo de enfermera, pero ella decidió que si él quisiera uno podría comprárselo por sí mismo. Después de mirar detenidamente la selección de juguetes sexuales, ella volvió al mostrador y compró el equipo que había elegido, junto con una medida de cuerda de seda cuyo color azul real le hizo imposible resistirse. Su coño manaba en pensar en usar eso esta noche. El uso de la honraría la memoria de Seiya, y más tarde el equipo de fantasía de vaquero para el placer de Darien.

Unas horas más tarde Darien volvió de su paseo por Greenway, con un dolor en su muñón, pero con la percepción de haberse manejado bastante bien con su prótesis en un terreno tan desigual. La hamburguesa y las patatas fritas que había comido en el restaurante que había en su bloque de pisos había sido el complemento ideal, junto con una botella de cuello alto de cerveza rubia. _Era algo_ _bueno estar cerca de casa, _pensó, disponiendo de su bebida favorita rápidamente.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de su casa lo vio. Un sobre grande, de color crema, con nada más que su nombre garabateado en él, con letra firme, masculina.

Poniendo aparte sus muletas, y doblándose cuidadosamente, un movimiento que era malditamente difícil de hacer sobre una pierna y con una prótesis, recogió el sobre y se dirigió al asiento más cercano, un sillón reclinable de cuero.

Joder. Era una invitación a un Calabozo. ¿Quién demonios por aquí había adivinado que había estado metido en el estilo de vida BDSM? _Había estado _era la palabra actual.

Buscó en su recuerdo, tratando de entender quién podría haberse puesto en contacto con este tipo, Artemis Moon en el club de Cheyenne llamado Placer

Ilimitado. Tenía que haber sido su hermano mayor Andrew, el que tenía un club en Laramie, donde Darien había sido un visitante frecuente antes de alistarse, y mientras había estado en casa de permiso. No podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera conocer sus gustos sexuales, así como donde se encontraba él actualmente.

Sacando su teléfono celular del cinturón de sus vaqueros, se puso a hacer una llamada.

¡No! No, no sería Andrew, aunque habría estado contento de oír que Darien había conectado con el que había oído decir, que era el mejor Calabozo para su estilo en Cheyenne. Darien miró la invitación de nuevo. No importaba quién se la hubiera enviado, no iría. Andrew había olvidado por lo visto, que él no era el mismo hombre que había sido hacia un año. El Dom que había sido había dejado de existir, había sido abandonado en un sitio azotado por el viento del desierto occidental de Irak, al igual que su carrera… su futuro.

Si alguna vez salía en busca de una mujer, seria en la búsqueda de una cuidadora, no de una sub que necesitara cuidados. Necesitaba una mujer fuerte, no una que le buscara por su fuerza y para el placer. La primera vez que había sido dado de alta de Walter Reed y había regresado a casa de Wyoming para la rehabilitación fuera del hospital donde trabajaba Serena, no se había imaginado alguna vez llegar al punto de preguntarse si existiría una mujer que lo aceptara como era, lo amara por lo que pudiera haber en su interior y no por su maltratada envoltura. Pero al estar cerca de su casa, haciéndose cada vez con un poco más de movilidad cada día, comenzaba a pensar en su futuro. Para imaginar que un día podría haber una mujer que lo quisiera como era.

La mirada de Darien fue a la deriva por la extensión de la ventana que daba al patio. Desde una posición incorrecta, pero de todos modos recordó con toda claridad como si su imagen fuera grabada a fuego en su cerebro. La luz de la luna y una misteriosa mujer tan solitaria como él, masturbándose en su patio para su entretenimiento. Su excitación. Una mujer que podría ser capaz de conducir sus sueños recurrentes de su cabeza fuera de la enfermera Serena, aunque él hubiera puesto la cara de Serena sobre ella cuando lo excitó.

¿Podría ser su cautivadora vecina quién hubiera organizado esa invitación?

Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más se figuraba que tal vez ella había… Tal vez debería averiguar sobre el apartamento en que su misteriosa mujer vivía, averiguar quién era ella. Tal vez incluso debería ir hasta ella, ofrecerle su polla en vez de su consolador…

¿Le gustaría que la retuviera, que le diera más placer del que nunca hubiera conocido? Maldita sea, no tenía que estar fantaseando sobre un encuentro que nunca se llevaría a cabo. Poniendo aparte la invitación que había hecho que su mente comenzara a vagar en un mundo de fantasía, se levantó de la silla y salió cojeando hacia la cama para acostarse. Descansaría un rato, y luego tal vez si se sintiera a la altura, comprobaría el lugar llamado el Placer Ilimitado.

¿Y qué si se encontraba de pie al margen, observando a otros Doms administrando placer a sus subs? Pensó que no había nada como un rudo despertar para mantenerlo concentrado sobre como su vida había cambiado y recordarle que desde que tenía sus heridas, algunas personas inevitablemente lo mirarían no con deseo, sino con una compasión velada por lo que él había perdido. Tanto en sentido figurado como literalmente.

**Continuara…**

6 D/s: Dominante/sumiso.

7 Bondage es una denominación aplicada a los encordamientos eróticos ejecutados sobre una persona vestida o desnuda.

Los atamientos pueden hacerse sobre una parte o sobre la totalidad del cuerpo, utilizando generalmente cuerdas, aunque

también se puede ver en muchas ocasiones el uso de cinta, telas, cadenas, esposas, y cualquier otra cosa que pueda servir

para inmovilizar a una persona. Con cierta frecuencia, a la persona se le aplica una mordaza o los ojos vendados.

El bondage puede usarse como práctica estético-erótica, como parte de una relación BDSM, como una variante erótica

más o como elemento en ceremonias de dominación o de sadomasoquismo.

8 El Shibari es el arte de amarrar, entretejer con cuerdas. Karada es una de las tantas técnicas de Shibari que sujeta del

cuerpo mediante un arnés de cuerdas en el torso o el cuerpo para uso tanto decorativo como restrictivo.

9 El gato de nueve colas es el látigo tradicional de las marinas del mundo. Consistía en un mango de soga o madera de

alrededor de 45 cm con nueve colas de soga de unos sesenta centímetros con las puntas con hilo enrollado para que no se

desarmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atados**

**Os dejamos 2 capis más. Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**LEER POR FAVOR.**

**Esta historia contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABBO por favor primero investigar sobre las siglas ya mencionadas antes (BDSM).**

**Capituló 3**

¿Vendría Darien esta noche? Serena anduvo por el vestuario de Placer Ilimitado, mientras ella se decidía, con la piel de gallina a través de su cuerpo casi desnudo, jugando con la máscara que le ocultaba la cara completa, y tratando de encontrar el valor suficiente para dejar en el armario su ropa de calle.

Cuatro años. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había venido aquí con Seiya la noche anterior a que se embarcara. Él le había mostrado un nuevo modelo de bondage que había aprendido sólo para ella, o al menos eso le había susurrado cuando ella había llegado a ese nivel delicioso de placer-dolor que la tenía en el borde. Como si hubiera sido ayer mismo, sentía la rugosidad de sus manos, sus dedos callosos. Había acariciado su garganta, su espalda, en todas partes que él había sabido que la enviaría a la bruma del Nirvana. Un estado que finalmente le había concedido con su polla y follándola ante una docena de pares de ojos que brillaban como depredadores en la selva, atraídos por la energía sexual que él había despertado en ella y en él mismo. Dando su permiso para que se corriera con su voz brusca, y amada cuando ella pensaba que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más. Entonces él la había desatado, con ternura, tirado de la cadena de oro fina que había puesto alrededor de su cuello el día que se casaron. Y le ordenó que lo esperara hasta que llegara a casa.

Pero una bala de un insurrecto Talibán se había interpuesto entre ellos, impidiéndole cumplir su promesa. Serena arrojó la máscara, limpiándose una lágrima de su mejilla. Sus manos por lo general estables, estaban extrañamente torpes, ella hurgó en el complicado broche que abría la delgada cadena, dejando que se deslizara por sus dedos como si fueran lágrimas de despedida.

Había soportado cuatro años de soledad y dolor, pero los recuerdos no eran tan dolorosos ahora y ella podía considerar vivir… y satisfacer las necesidades de otro Amo, tomando el placer que él quisiera darle. Era casi como si Seiya estuviera allí, dirigiéndola, levantando su mano y colocándola en la de Darien. Su voz profunda sonó en sus oídos, casi como si estuviera a su lado. _Esta era la mía, pero_ _ahora yo no estoy. Ahora es suya para cuidarla._

¿Encontraría Darien la esclavitud _Karada _que ella había decidido llevar en memoria de Seiya, excitante? Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando a Darien apretando el confinamiento que a ella siempre le había gustado. Él la acariciaría con sus manos endurecidas de la misma manera que la había tocado con sus hambrientos ojos anoche. Su boca se llenó de saliva cuando lo imaginó, todavía musculosamente fuerte a pesar de la terrible experiencia de las cirugías y su recuperación.

No, ella no debería haber conseguido subrepticiamente ser la que le acompañara en la sala de terapia física. Pero ella lo tuvo que hacer, y casi se había desmoronado emocionalmente cuando lo vio trabajar en la parte superior de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, como si él todavía luchara contra los insurrectos. Como había luchado, como había empujado aquellos músculos que él obviamente había juzgado demasiado débiles. Ella había sentido su determinación en cada gruñido, en cada gotita de sudor que perlaba su frente… en como apretaba su boca como si él obligara a las partes que todavía funcionaban de su cuerpo a ser más potentes de lo que alguna vez habían sido o ser condenado en el intento.

Él no la había visto observarlo. No había sabido cuánto ella había querido decirle entonces que él no era débil. Susurrar como la hacía sentirse mojada con solo mirarlo, imaginándolo reclamarla, tomarla. Mostrarle que para ella era perfecto ante sus ojos.

Ella visualizó su largo pene, grueso, como se había imaginado tantas veces cuando le atendía en el hospital, como de sedoso se sentiría entre sus manos. Su piel vibraba cuando ella pensaba en el modo que él exploraría su cuerpo con sus dedos callosos antes de ordenarle que le tomara en su boca, su coño, o su culo.

Su pulso se aceleró. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. Ella deseaba un Amo esta noche, no cualquier Dom que podría golpear sobre ella, sino a Darien. El soldado herido que había llegado a dominar sus sueños. Cuando ella entró por el Calabozo principal, le vio.

Magnífico. Con su torso desnudo, con una fina capa de vello oscuro sobre sus pectorales bien desarrollados, sus brazos musculosos de una forma impresionante, el llevaba unas chaparreras, sobre unos vaqueros negros ceñidos y unas botas… de vaquero. Su mirada se detuvo en la fusta de cuero negra enrollada que él agarraba en el puño izquierdo. Ella había adivinado correctamente, que el látigo era su especialidad. Tenía sentido, viniendo de un rancho del agreste Wyoming cerca de la frontera de Colorado, como él le había mencionado su primer día mientras ella rellenaba los impresos en su historia clínica después de que llegara de su unidad médica al hospital.

Darien estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada a la mazmorra principal, todavía no seguro si se quedaría. Entonces él divisó una cara familiar. Serena.

No, no es que la hubiera imaginado en un calabozo de esta manera. Pero él la había imaginado cubierta de cuero negro y con botas de tacos aguja, y un látigo en la mano. No como ese ángel sumiso que estaba de pie, con los ojos bajos, adornada con la esclavitud _Karada _atada flojamente y que atraía su mirada a sus pechos desnudos y a su coño.

¿Había algo más seductor que la piel desnuda sobre el intrincado dibujo de la cuerda azul real contra su pálido y cremoso cuerpo? El vio su agitación en el revoloteo de sus parpados, sus labios carnosos curvados hacia arriba en una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos permanecían bajos, como una buena sub debería tenerlos, pero él sintió que ella lo reconoció, que ella le había seleccionado de alguna manera incluso antes de que se hubiera fijado en ella. Como la mujer a través del patio de la noche anterior, ella llevaba el pelo rubio suelto, cayendo sobre su espalda, en rizos suaves que acariciaban cada curva femenina. ¿Quién le habría envuelto en el intrincado nudo de cuerda de seda de color azul? Por lo visto no su Amo, ya que ella esperaba con otros sub libres una invitación para jugar.

Darien pensó que él podría cubrir el papel de sumiso ahora que no era todo lo que había sido, pero ese pensamiento no se sentía bien. Él había planeado decir que solo estaba de observador esta noche y no se comprometería en una u otra preferencia, pero cuando el Amo del calabozo le había pedido que eligiera su papel y orientación, él había contestado automáticamente, —Dominante. Heterosexual —, como había hecho tiempo atrás en innumerables calabozos alrededor del mundo.

Los viejos hábitos volvieron con fuerza. Muy duro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no cojear, el caminó a través del cuarto, sin darse cuenta hasta que se detuvo frente a Serena que se había dirigido hacia ella todo el tiempo. Esto lo sobresaltó malditamente, porque ella conocía todas sus limitaciones físicas, cuando otras sub no lo habrían notado en seguida. Había asumido que su enfermera, que le había visto impotente y apaleado, sería lo último que él querría, por temor a que ella le dejara follarla por compasión. Pero fue como si su sueño recurrente se convirtiera en realidad. Ella tenía a su polla dura como una roca, con sus pelotas doliendo. No había ninguna otra mujer en la habitación que pudiera ver más allá de ella.

—Sin el uniforme eres un infierno de mujer hermosa—, le dijo, extendiendo la mano en señal de invitación. —Ven conmigo.

Cuando él notó sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas, recordó que ella había perdido a su marido militar. Indudablemente, un Amo, ya que ella era obviamente un sub experta. La miró y lo supo. Esta era la primera incursión en el mundo del BDSM después de un largo tiempo, probablemente desde antes de que su marido se hubiera embarcado por última vez. ¿Sería Darien, limitado como estaba por sus heridas, capaz de borrar el dolor que él había vislumbrado tan brevemente en sus ojos? Él no lo sabía, pero no había manera de que pudiera apartarse, independientemente del placer que le pudiera dar.

Como si ella sintiera sus dudas, sonrió, su lengua lanzándose a lamer sus labios en una tímida invitación. —Sí, Amo Darien. — Apenas podía escucharla, pero él vio el deseo en sus ojos. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerle?

Si él le dijera todo lo que había fantaseado con ella haciéndole, probablemente saldría corriendo, así que le acarició el satinado brazo en la forma en que había que hacerlo con una yegua asustadiza. —Muchas cosas, pero primero me gustaría saber que no estoy metiéndome en la propiedad de otro Dom. ¿Quién ató tu _Karada_?

—Yo lo hice, Amo. Mi esposo me enseñó, y pensé en hacerlo porque el Amo Nicolás hace una demostración de este arte esta noche para cualquiera que quiera verlo. Los nudos están sueltos, así que si te complace, puedes apretarlos.

¿Si eso le complaciera? Él no podía recordar ninguna sensación en su vida, como lo que sintió bajo sus dedos, su suave piel, el pulso rítmico de una delicada vena. Darien extendió la mano, remontando el nudo intrincado de cuerda alrededor de su cuello delgado, abajo entre sus pechos, alrededor y abajo por delante del hueso de su cadera hacia su suave montículo. Ella había hecho esto para seducirle, y sabiendo lo que le hacía sentir la responsabilidad de un Amo para traer su placer.

—No soy un experto en el arte de la esclavitud de cuerda japonesa, pensaré en esto simplemente como una excitante envoltura para un paquete increíblemente erótico. Quiero afeitarte aquí. Me gusta comer un coño liso.

—Cualquier cosa que te de placer, Amo. — Un diminuto temblor pasó por su cuerpo, y le hizo preguntarse…

Ella era demasiado malditamente dócil, hasta para una sub. La duda corrió sobre Darien, sospechando que ella podría estar haciendo de Buen Samaritano para un Dom que no podría dominarla sin el consentimiento abierto de su sub. —Puede que quiera follar tu culo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron notablemente ante su clara declaración. —Eso me complacería inmensamente. — Aquellas palabras se cerraron de golpe en él, consiguiendo que su corazón se acelerara, su boca se hiciera agua por probar aquellos atractivos brotes de color rosa. ¿Y qué si ella estaba aquí para él por una jodida compasión? Él no estaba a punto de cuestionar sus motivos, no cuando ella estaba allí, y estaba caliente. El embriagador olor de su sexo llenó sus fosas nasales, y él apenas la había tocado. Sus pelotas palpitaron y su polla presionaba dolorosamente contra la cremallera de su bragueta. —Ven, pues, conseguiré una cámara de tortura privada. — Él no estaba dispuesto a desnudarse delante de veinte o treinta desconocidos. Todavía no. Tal vez nunca.

Los dos solos. Serena no se sorprendió que Darien quisiera una escena sólo para ellos dos, pero encontró que ella también deseaba privacidad, teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba ir paso a paso. Sí. Ella había disfrutado de escenas de grupo con Seiya, encontró excitante tener a extraños mirándolo jugar con su cuerpo como si fuera un violín bien afinado. La había excitado cuando él había permitido que algún compañero Dom se uniera a él en su juego sexual, a veces hasta para tomarla por los otros orificios que él no usaba en ese momento. Pero esto era diferente, era la primera vez con un nuevo Amo. Ella sintió que también era la primera escena de Darien desde su herida. Cuando ella oyó que la pesada puerta se cerraba con un ruido sordo, tomó una respiración profunda y sintió el calor de los ojos oscuros de Darien quemándole la espalda.

—Voy a desenvolver mi presente ahora—, dijo él, su voz suave y profunda enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral, cuando puso su mano sobre la suya y extendió sus dedos sobre su vientre. —Ayúdame.

Con esa palabra ella sintió su duda. Su vulnerabilidad. Su determinación en darle lo que ella quería, a pesar de la evidente carga emocional que se entreveía por la forma en que se había vestido para cubrir la evidencia de su pérdida. Y ella quiso curarlo, devolverle…

Pero entonces él la atrajo hacia sí, le robo el pensamiento con puras sensaciones sexuales. El calor de su cuerpo, el roce de las chaparreras de cuero y los pantalones vaqueros contra el dorso de sus piernas, el olor amaderado de su ligera colonia, el aura poderoso de un Amo la rodearon, la hizo sentirse mareada mientras miraba alrededor de la cámara que él había elegido.

Lo suficientemente grande como para una escena de grupo, la sala con paneles le recordaba a una habitación de un burdel de una película del viejo oeste que había visto una vez, con una cama antigua con dosel, a juego con un lavabo, y un armario con espejo, convenientemente situado al lado de la gran cama. Una de las puertas del armario estaba entreabierta, mostrando una gran variedad de juguetes que parecían en cierto modo incongruentes con los muebles antiguos. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado de la cama, centrado en una alfombra roja, había un potro robusto para nalgadas e imaginó a Darien inmovilizándola a través de él, usando aquel látigo de nueve colas chasqueando contra su sensible piel.

El cuarto era adecuado. Les convenía. Sus manos se movieron bajo la suya, encontrando donde había atado la cuerda y aflojando el nudo. —Aquí, esta suelto ahora, Amo. ¿Quieres que yo lo desenvuelva?

—No. Quiero ver cómo está hecho, porque tengo la intención de aprender a ajustar la cuerda por mí mismo.— Muy lentamente, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para liberar la cuerda de seda de ella, se inclinó y le acarició el cuello con su mentón. Su cálido aliento la calentaba, dándole ganas de meterle prisa, que la tomara, obligándole a soltar todas las restricciones que se había puesto por una promesa que hacía mucho tiempo que no podía cumplirse.

Seiya la había ligado de forma tan segura como si hubiera sido el mismo el que hubiera atado el _Karada _esta noche en el vestuario. Ahora Darien la estaba liberándola, de forma simbólica. La liberaba para poder tomarla y hacerla suya, por esta noche. Tal vez más. Ella absorbía su calor, su fuerza… el deseo que los rodeaba mientras la cuerda se deslizaba suavemente de su cuerpo al suelo.

Él se acercó, le cogió la mano, la llevó a la cama, retirando el cubrecama de brocado rojo. —Quédate aquí un minuto. — Cojeando ahora, pero no viéndose menos potente por ello, se movió al lavabo, tomando una toalla y volvió para extenderla al borde de la cama. —Ahora siéntate y extiende tus piernas para mí.

—Sí, Amo. — Cuando se sentó a su lado y puso una de sus piernas por encima de su muslo, ella sintió su erección y lamentó que no se atreviera a tocarle allí. Pero no lo hizo. Se sintió tan bien cuando él enjabonó su coño y comenzó a afeitarla, pasando después de la maquinilla de afeitar sus dedos para asegurarse de que la había dejado completamente rasurada. La humedad salía a borbotones, empapando su carne para que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre ella. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo. Ella tenía que correrse, rezó para que él le ordenara que lo hiciera. Pero no lo hizo. Su clítoris estaba duro, alargado, palpitante con la anticipación cuando trabajó con la maquinilla de afeitar alrededor de su culo. — Oh, siii.

—Así, esta es la manera que me gusta mi coño. — El dejó la maquinilla de afeitar y le acarició su raja, pasando un dedo largo por su coño antes de retroceder y trabajar con él suavemente alrededor de su ano. —Tan suave. Tan mojada. Tan jodidamente apretada. Voy a tener que estirar tu parte trasera, para que puedas tomar mi polla.

—Por favor, Amo. — ¿Siempre había sido tan considerado, o los horrores que había soportado habían atenuado su Dom, haciéndole ir más suave, protegiendo a su compañera de los bordes ásperos que Seiya siempre había expuesto no sólo en público en las escenas de D/s sino también cuando habían estado solos, como ellos ahora?

Le encantaba la forma en que Darien la acariciaba con la mirada. —Relájate.

Tu pulso está acelerado y apenas hemos comenzado. Te quiero tan caliente que estés pidiéndome a gritos que te deje llegar. — Levantando su pierna y estableciéndola en la cama, él se puso de pie, y miró la selección de juguetes, optando por un brillante tapón anal azul de un estante del armario. Una sombra de dolor cruzó su cara cuando cambió el peso a la pierna derecha, y la enfermera que había en ella quiso hacerle sentarse, quitarle no sólo los vaqueros que ahora se estaba desabrochando para liberar su larga y gruesa polla, sino también la prótesis que estaba segura que debía estar haciéndole daño.

La sub en ella permaneció callada, concentrada en la sensación fría y húmeda del lubricado plug10 cuando él trabajó en su ano… y con la vista deliciosa de su enorme y rígido sexo, ya relucientemente mojado en su punta morada con vetas, que le llamaba con señas para que lo tocara. Con su lengua. —Amo, puedo…

Él se acercó a ella, dándole permiso en silencio. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, le probó, tomo la cabeza de su pene en su boca, arremolino su lengua sobre la palpitante carne, aterciopelada. Él le agarró su cabeza entre sus manos, dirigiéndola para llevarla más profundo. — ¡Trágalo, cariño! Toma todo. Oh, sí, succióname así. — Sus palabras se disolvieron en un gemido cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y le tomó profundamente. Sabía bien. Limpio, un poco salado. Cuando ella alcanzó y sopesó sus pesados testículos con ambas manos, él se inclinó más hacia delante, animándola.

Le gustaba el tacto suave de sus testículos y alrededor de su ano, se preguntó si él había estado pensando en ella cuando se afeitó todo, salvo el grueso nido de pelo oscuro que rodeaba su polla. Ella tragó saliva alrededor de su polla mientras pasaba un dedo lentamente alrededor de su ano.

Su polla se movió contra su garganta, y se estremeció cuando ella comenzó a trabajar con ese dedo contra su esfínter anal. —Para o me harás correrme—, le ordenó, dando un paso atrás y privándola de su pene. —Levántate y extiéndete sobre el potro de nalgadas. Es obvio que necesitas un poco de castigo.

Ahora su voz sonaba como un Dom, seguro de lo que quería y lo que esperaba de ella. Le gustó esto, le gustaba que por el momento, aparentemente, hubiera olvidado todo, todo menos lo que estaban haciendo… lo que quería hacer para traer su placer.

Completamente desnuda salvo por el plug colocado en su ano que estiraba su apretada entrada trasera, se sentía sobre todo vulnerable cuando se movió de la cama. Un escalofrío delicioso de anticipación teñida de miedo se apoderó de ella cuando se inclinó sobre el dispositivo acolchado, descansando su vientre contra la cubierta de cuero rojo de la parte superior. Un escalofrío pasó por ella cuando se le acercó por detrás, se inclinó, le abrió las piernas y las aseguró a los soportes más cercanos con tiras de velcro. Esperando su siguiente movimiento, ella agarró los soportes del otro lado con las dos manos.

—Esa es una buena sub—, dijo cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró esperándolo para que la sujetara con los puños. — ¿Está tu travieso coño dispuesto para tomar algún castigo?

Su coño estaba palpitando, el tejido inflamado con la excitación. Sus propios jugos se derramaban sobre su piel depilada, lo que aumentaba las sensaciones. Más que eso, sus emociones llegaron a su punto máximo ante la perspectiva de él expulsando la culpa, dejándola sin nada más que el éxtasis que ella apenas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado en los últimos años sólo desde que Seiya… —Siii, Amo, he sido una chica mala. Por favor, azota a tu traviesa esclava.— Ella sintió sus manos en sus hombros, moviéndose más abajo, magreando su piel desnuda con los penetrantes dedos hasta alcanzar sus nalgas y masajearlas con un movimiento circular. Se inclinó, _un poco tembloroso, _pensó ella, y le pellizcó en el punto dulce justo debajo de la línea del cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Mmmm.

El retrocedió, fuera de su línea de visión. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta pensando en que el tomaría el látigo de nueve colas para salpicar su piel con sus puntas de metal, de tener a su Amo dándole el castigo que tenía que tomar para encontrar su liberación.

_Craccckkk_. Ella había estado esperando la mordedura del látigo de Darien contra su piel desnuda. En cambio sólo sintió el aire que se precipitaba hacia ella cuando el látigo cayó a menos de una pulgada.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Supongo que esta es una habilidad que no se me ha oxidado. El próximo será de verdad. Casi no puedo esperar para calmar tu bonito trasero después de enrojecerlo con esto.

El siguiente sonido precedió a una serie de agudas picaduras de los finales de las colas cuando entraron en contacto con su sensible carne. Una vez más. Y otra más, ella experimentó el tipo de placer-dolor que casi había olvidado, la sensación que tenía a su coño mojado, deseoso…

—Tan mojada. Así me gusta. — Darien acarició a lo largo de su humedad, los labios de su coño hinchado con su mano derecha. Entonces puso el látigo a un lado y remontó las ardientes cintas que había marcado en las mejillas de su culo, su toque increíblemente suave. Increíblemente excitante. —Iremos lentos. Estás tan malditamente suave como la seda… ¿se siente bien?

_Se sentía bien, sí_. Y el parecía lo bastante bueno como para comerlo, ahora desnudo, salvo por sus botas y zahones. La vista de su polla doblándose hacia arriba, hacia su plano vientre, mirando una vena en su parte oculta que palpitaba rítmicamente, hizo que su boca se hiciera agua. Sus pelotas se habían apretado contra su cuerpo, una clara indicación de la altura de su excitación. El sabor de él aún estaba fresco en su lengua… salado y sexy, y… —Oh, sí. — Había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, desde que ella había sentido el toque de un Amo.

Demasiado tiempo desde que había pagado el homenaje de su amante con sus manos y su boca. — ¿Puedo servirle ahora, Amo?

—A su debido tiempo. — El no parecía tener ninguna prisa, acariciándola primero con una mano y luego con la otra, como si estuviera aprendiéndola en

Braille. Ella mantuvo la posición, manos y tobillos restringidos, amando la anticipación, disfrutando de la lenta excitación, la aparente fascinación de Darien por los puntos detrás de sus rodillas, la curva exagerada de su columna vertebral.

Cuando él se inclinó y sopló a lo largo de su raja recién afeitada, la sensación provocó ondas de pequeños choques que se sintieron profundamente dentro de su vientre. —No te corras —, le advirtió, dándole una aguda palmada en su trasero con la palma abierta. —No antes de que yo te de permiso.

El deseaba más de ella, más de lo que había querido el agua cuando había estado perdido en el desierto, más de lo que temía que ella le rechazara cuando viera sus cicatrices, la funcional pero fea prótesis que sus botas y zahones no podía esconder completamente. No, espera un minuto, ella había visto ya esas cicatrices.

Ella había visto su muñón desnudo con la sangre filtrándose en los puntos donde los malditos fragmentos metálicos seguían buscando su camino de salida. El dirigió las palmas de sus manos a lo largo de sus firmes y delgados muslos, y fue recompensado por un gemido suave que se pareció mucho a… —Darien.

Cuando el rodeó el anillo rosado de su culo con un dedo y empujó el plug anal, ella se retorció y gimió. —Te gusta esto, ¿verdad?

—Ah, siii. — Ella sacó las palabras que sonaron como un suspiro de éxtasis.

El darse cuenta que su marido muerto debía haberle enseñado cada página del libro, le excitó, pero envió una punzada diminuta de celos a su cerebro. _Venga ya._ _Tú no eres ninguna virgen, tampoco, y lo último que querrías sería que terminara gritando_ _por tus cicatrices antes de que ella te permitiera enseñarle._

Doblándose, desató las restricciones, haciendo una pausa en el camino para acariciar la firme carne del interior de sus muslos. —Sube a la cama ahora.

Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y separa las piernas.

Ella no perdió tiempo en obedecerlo, y a él le hubiera gustado tener tanta confianza en sus motivos como lo hacía en la necesidad de liberarse. — ¿De esta manera, Amo? — Sus labios estaban húmedos, ligeramente entreabiertos, pidiendo ser besados, o puestos alrededor de su polla, succionándole hasta el clímax. En otro momento y lugar él la habría obligado, habría estado de pie inmóvil mientras ella se arrodillara a sus pies, los brazos alrededor de sus pantorrillas mientras ella le satisfacía con la boca. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche él la jodería hasta que ella gritara pidiendo misericordia, y luego tal vez le dejaría probarle corriéndose en su boca.

Él se movió entre sus piernas extendidas. Dios, ella estaba tan húmeda e hinchada, tentando a su hambrienta libido. Tan confiada, tan dispuesta a tomar cualquier placer que estuviera dispuesto a darle. —Sí. Justo así. Relájate y no te muevas. — Tal como había hechos cientos de veces antes en su otra vida, él levantó las bufandas de seda atadas a cada uno de los cuatros postes de la cama y las puso alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. No los ató, en cambio confió en que obedeciera su orden de quedarse quieta de cualquier manera, flexionó sus rodillas hacia fuera, para dejarle entrar.

De repente se dio cuenta que un Amo no era todo sobre coacción física, que la mayor parte de ser Dom era sobre el control emocional. Sin embargo, no podía salir de su cabeza… — ¿Estás haciendo esto porque sientes pena por un soldado destartalado?— le preguntó, mientras le retiraba el tapón de su culo.

Ella se quedó allí por un minuto, con una expresión que reflejaba dolor, sorpresa… y enfado impropio de una sub para con su Amo. Entonces ella se movió, su movimiento deliberado, deslizándose fuera de la cama, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él. — ¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado soñando contigo tomándome? ¿Sobre ti dejándome probarte de esta forma? Cuando estabas en el hospital, soñabas. Tú le ordenaste a alguien que se pusiera de rodillas. Cuando lo hiciste, yo me humedecí. — Ahuecando sus doloridas pelotas con ambas manos, suaves, calientes, ella se inclinó y lamió una gota de pre-semen que aparecía en la punta de su polla. Luego levantó la vista a él, el deseo ardiente evidente en su mirada. —Yo hice que Artemis te enviara la invitación…

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba metido en este estilo de vida?— En este momento no le importaba. Sus manos estaban en sus muslos, su bonita cabeza descansaba contra su vientre cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él con aquellos grandes ojos azules. Pero él tenía el sentimiento de que ella tenía que decirle algo, entonces él enhebró sus dedos entre su pelo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. —Dímelo.

—Cuando estabas dormido, soñabas. Y dijiste cosas que me hicieron saber que eras un Amo. Un montón de veces gritaste en sueños y yo estuve a tu lado. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que quería meterme lentamente en esa cama contigo y consolarte.

Él se inclinó y la levantó. La dejó sentir la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la sostuvo apretada. Su boca bajó a la suya, con fuerza, y la folló con la lengua del mismo modo insistente que tenía la intención de joder su mojado y caliente coño.

—Vuelve hacia abajo y extiende tus piernas para mí —, refunfuñó.

Esta vez ató los lazos de seda, sosteniéndola indefensa para su placer, y el suyo.

—Siii, Amo. Por favor, fóllame.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña esclava traviesa. — Inclinándose sobre ella, le tomó su boca otra vez, usando sus dedos para jugar con sus pequeños pezones tensos. Cuando ella gimió con placer, se levantó, dando a los atractivos capullos un pellizco de despedida mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el armario otra vez.

Mientras ella gemía con su excitación, el echó lubricante en sus dedos índice y medio antes de que trabajara con ellos poco a poco más allá de su estrecho esfínter anal, extendiéndola, preparándola para toma un plug más grande que ya había seleccionado. Un día follaría su culo, pero no esta noche, no antes de que él la hubiera estirado lo bastante para que ella pudiera tomar su polla sin dolor. Él retiró sus dedos sustituyéndolos por el plug hasta que su base acampanada se apoyó en su invitadora entrada trasera.

—Quiero que lleves esto para mí cuando estés en tu casa —, le dijo cuando la última y más grande de las tres secciones entró dentro de ella. —Imagina que es mi polla dentro de ti, estirándote, follándote. — Cuando ella gimió su nombre, agregó. —Muy pronto, voy a joder tu bonito culo. — No se le escapó a su mente conducida por la lujuria que acababa de asumir que esta iba a ser una situación a largo plazo. Que en lo profundo de su mente había un sentimiento creciente de que Serena era la mujer sobre la que le gustaría ejercer una plena propiedad. Aceptar esta idea no le hizo retroceder de la forma que lo habría hecho al pensarlo con las innumerables mujeres de su pasado.

Antes, había estado pasando sólo entre asignaciones en los diferentes puntos del planeta. La provincia de Anbar. Afganistán. Antes de esto, Serbia y las Filipinas. Ninguno de esos lugares había sido para tomar una mujer. No había tenido el tiempo ni la energía para pensar en casa o en un compromiso, o incluso tomar una esclava para mucho más que para el placer de unas cuantas noches.

Ahora podría estar apaleado, pero estaba libre. Ya no era un esclavo complaciente de los Marines, era un hombre libre. Libre de tomar a una amante que no fuera del Cuerpo. Libre de caer en la lujuria y el amor, de comprometerse con la satisfacción de su mujer.

Ella se retorcía contra sus ataduras. Tenía la boca apretada, como si estuviera tratando de no gritar, de no pedirle que aliviara su excitación. Sus pelotas se apretaron a la vista de sus pezones, hinchados, apretados, haciendo señas a sus manos y su boca. No se atrevía a mirar a su coño, porque si lo hacía, tenía miedo de venirse al instante.

No. Él tenía más autocontrol que eso. Permaneciendo de pie, acarició la longitud de su cuerpo, capturando sus pezones entre sus dedos y retorciéndolos hasta que ella estuvo gimiendo. El calmó los verdugones que el látigo había hecho en sus costados y sus muslos, inhaló el dulce almizcle de su sexo, pellizcando su pequeño clítoris insolente que se asomaba atractivamente de sus satinados labios.

— ¿Se siente bien, cariño?

—Oh, siiii. Fóllame ahora, Amo, por favor. — Ella parecía torturada, como si la formación de esas palabras requiriera demasiada concentración. —Dios, tengo que correrme.

También lo tenía que hacer Darien. No perdió tiempo quitándose sus botas y zahones, se puso un condón. Se acomodo en la cama, colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas y frotó su pene a lo largo de su húmeda y caliente raja, encontrando su coño, hundiéndose en el interior. —Oh, sí. Se siente fantástico. Tan caliente y mojado. Tan apretado. Podría follarte toda la noche. Apriétame, pequeña. — Ella trabajó sus músculos interiores en él. Sus pelotas se tensaron, preparándose…

Demasiado pronto. Él no lo quería aún, todavía no. No antes de que ella quisiera correrse tanto que gritara de frustración cuando él le dijera que no.

Deliberadamente redujo el ritmo, meciéndose y, con empujes de poca profundidad, luego más profundo, golpeando su pelvis contra su depilado montículo, apoyando sus manos contra sus costillas y tirando de sus rígidos pezones. Trató de ignorar los sentimientos increíblemente eróticos, la persistente presión del plug a través de la delgada barrera de tejido que separaba sus dos agujeros dandole la bienvenida.

La presión se acumulaba en sus testículos, su polla se movía agitadamente.

— ¡Córrete para mí ahora! —, le ordenó, jodiéndola duro, cerrando sus ojos y golpeando en su punto G hasta que ella arqueó sus caderas en la suya y gritó. Su coño se contrajo a su alrededor como el torno de un banco, arrancando su propio clímax estremecedor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el esperó que hubiera desaparecido, descubriendo que solo había sido otro tortuoso sueño.

**Continuara…**

**10** El plug anal o también llamado butt plugs es un consolador anal, un juguete sexual pensado para disfrutar de esta

penetración. Su forma es parecida a un tapón, cuyo tamaño no es demasiado largo y en el extremo debe tener un tope o

ensancharse para evitar que se pierda en el interior del recto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atados**

**Hola os dejamos 3 capis mas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 4**

Pero Serena estaba al lado de Darien, luchando contra los lazos que la ligaban.

Ella quería tocarle, sentir los temblores que aún recorrían su cuerpo grande. Su corazón todavía galopaba en su pecho mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias, Amo —, dijo cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a soltar las ataduras.

—Gracias a _ti_, cariño. — Su sonrisa era salvaje, la mirada en sus ojos, la de un hombre que acababa de plantar su reclamación. —Ya que te gusta el bondage japonés, iremos a la demostración de ese Amo Chad si lo deseas. Sería negligente si yo no aprendiera un arte que obviamente te da placer. — Poniéndose de pie, retrocedió hacia sus botas y se ató los zahones negros con correas en la cintura.

Pero Serena lo había visto vacilar antes de dejar sus vaqueros en la silla de al lado de la cama, y ella se dio cuenta de su renuencia a dejar la seguridad de su privado capullo. —Si lo prefieres, yo podría mostrarte aquí como se hace. Aquí.

Ahora. — Sintiendo que era lo que quería, se levantó y se puso de pie ante él.

—Me gustaría eso. No tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy que te veías, atada de esa manera. — Hizo un gesto hacia el montón de cuerda de seda azul real, del que la había desenvuelto. —Me imagino que debe haber sesenta pies11 de cuerda aquí. En abundancia para atarte muy bien.

—Sesenta y cinco12, para ser exactos, Amo. El envoltorio no es tan complicado como parece.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con el deseo apenas disimulado. —Enséñame.

—En primer lugar, dobla la cuerda por la mitad y haz el lazo alrededor de mi cuello.

Él lo hizo, sus dedos rozaron los puntos justo por debajo de las orejas, enviando temblores de placer a lo largo de las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de allí. —Así está bien. Ahora lo ato, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. El primer nudo debe estar aquí. — Ella alcanzó y le mostró el lugar, por encima del extremo superior del esternón. —Ahora haz más nudos cada siete pulgadas13 más o menos. No los aprietes ahora, de esta manera serás capaz de ajustarlos más tarde en la posición exacta donde los quieras.

—Lo tengo. Ahora la cuerda doble va entre tus piernas, tu espalda, y…— Él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ahora mete los extremos de la cuerda a través del lazo de alrededor de mi cuello. Despacio. No tires demasiado fuerte.

—Nunca. — El dirigió un dedo alrededor de su cuello, comprobando poco a poco para asegurarse que allí estaba lo suficientemente flojo. El gesto la hizo sentirse querida, protegida, tanto como nunca podía recordar haberlo sido bajo la mano de un Amo. — ¿Y ahora qué?

—A continuación, enrosca los extremos de la cuerda por el lazo entre el primer y segundo nudo. Dirige ambos extremos a la espalda otra vez, pásalos a través del primer lazo en la espalda, y de nuevo al frente, atándolos entre los nudos segundo y tercero. Siguiendo así hasta que llegue al último bucle de la parte inferior, y ata los cabos sueltos.

Darien dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo y sonrió, como si él pensara que había logrado una gran hazaña. — ¿Cómo lo he hecho, mi buena sumisa?

—Muy bien, Amo. — Serena le presentó la espalda. —Tienes que ajustar los nudos aquí, no tienen que estar en mi columna. A la derecha o la izquierda, no importa, pero cuando aprietas la red, la presión en la columna vertebral se hace dolorosa y hasta peligrosa, si los nudos están sobre ella.

Él no perdió tiempo moviendo los nudos, meticulosamente colocándolos del modo que ella sugirió, acariciando la piel alrededor de ello, haciéndola sentir como loca con la necesidad. La deliciosa presión de la cuerda en su sensible carne aumentó cuando Darien apretó los nudos. —Tu palabra segura14 es 'enfermera'—, le susurró él cuando hizo un ajuste final. —En tus rodillas, ahora. Quiero sentir tu boca dulce en mi polla.

Ella quería eso también. Cada nudo del _Karada _apretó contra su garganta y sus pechos cuando se dejo caer de rodillas. Con cada movimiento, sus restricciones le recordaban su poder, frente a su vulnerabilidad. El surgía grande ante ella, su erección sobresalía orgullosamente de la mata oscura de rizos de entre sus muslos.

Un símbolo fálico potente, vital, palpitante, enmarcado otra vez por aquellos zahones negros que no tenían el desagradable olor del cuero fresco de la curtiduría.

Ella sacó la lengua, probó una gota de lubricación en la punta lisa de la cabeza de su pene, en forma de ciruela. —Oooh. — Salado, ligeramente amargo, deliciosamente masculino. Sus labios se aflojaron, y ella le tomó en su boca.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y tragándole, consumiéndole, dándole vueltas la cabeza cuando la presión de la red le recordó su esclavitud e hizo que su coño doliera por él, porque la follara.

—Te gusta mamar mi polla, lo puedo asegurar. Jesús, tu boca se siente como el cielo. — El apretó sus puños en su pelo, sosteniéndola estable para que tomara los empujes rítmicos de sus caderas contra sus labios. —Sí. Eso es, haz que me venga, si puedes.

Sí. Le gustaba esto. Le gustaba él. Le gustaba el sentirse viva otra vez, el dar placer a otro ser humano… que había pasado por el infierno y había sobrevivido para regresar a casa. —Darien—, murmuró ella, aunque la palabra se perdió, pero el sonido reverberó rizándose por su garganta, su polla y sus pelotas.

—Párate. Ahora. — Si no lo hacía, Darien explotaría, y a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho, él no lo quería así. Todavía no. No hasta que él la tomara de cada forma posible, reclamando cada orificio. No antes de que él ahuyentara la soledad, las dunas, el miedo de que cuando abriera los ojos Serena hubiera desaparecido, otro espejismo enviado del infierno para mofarse y burlarse de él.

Pero ahora mismo ella era real. Hermosa y maravillosamente sumisa en la esclavitud de la _Karada_, que ella le había enseñado a hacer, la tenía atrapada como a una mariposa que revoloteaba dentro de una red de su propio diseño. Darien la puso de pie, amando lo sensible que era a él, el brilloso velo de transpiración que le había relucir su pálida piel. — ¿Debo abrir la cortina de la ventana de observación?

—, le preguntó una vez que la puso sobre la colcha, colocándola con la espalda sobre la cama.

—Solo si lo deseas, Amo Darien.

En este momento no le importaba si el mundo entero veía sus cicatrices, no si tener mirones aumentaba su placer. Pero sintió su renuencia, supuso que ella podría haber jugado escenas similares aquí con su difunto esposo y podría sentirse incómoda si otros miembros vieran como ella se olvidaba de su memoria. —La dejaremos cerrada esta vez.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y trazó la red azul, calmando las pequeñas marcas enrojecidas donde los nudos rozaban su sensible piel, los verdugones leves que él le había dejado con el látigo. —Eres hermosa. — Y tan sensible. Sus pezones se pusieron como guijarros con el mero roce de las yemas de sus dedos, y cuando los pellizcó, ella soltó un quejido agudo que hablaba más de placer que de dolor. — Quiero que los perfores.

—Sí, Amo. — Por su rápida respuesta supuso que se dio cuenta que él quería poseerla a largo plazo. Esto le complació inmensamente, que no escupiera la palabra de seguridad y la hiciera funcionar para cubrirse.

Inclinó su cabeza, tomando un pezón en su boca y lo succionó, con fuerza.

Cuando lo hizo, sintió su mano en su pelo, una caricia más que un esfuerzo por sostenerlo en su pecho. Calmando, pero increíblemente excitante, era el toque de un amante por fugaz que fuera. El que ella se lo diera hizo que él quisiera devolvérselo, mostrar su placer más allá de esta escena de D/s, más allá de una noche.

Sin confinar, pero en enredada en la cuerda, Serena adoptó una posición de

sumisión15., los brazos extendidos, las piernas separadas, abierta para su inspección y uso Darien le acarició el interior de sus muslos, asegurándose a sí mismo tanto por el tacto como por la vista que ella seguía aquí, que era real, que estaba en espera de su placer.

Cuando ella se movió y levantó sus caderas en una invitación descarada, él le quitó el plug anal, y desató la esclavitud _Karada _que le había atado momentos antes, desenrollando la cuerda de seda de su exuberante cuerpo. —Quiero tus brazos alrededor de mí, tus hermosas piernas envueltas alrededor de mi cintura mientras te tomo.

Quería que ella lo deseara. No sólo como una liberación adecuada para la tensión sexual, no sólo para la satisfacción que encontraba una sub abandonando el control. Quería que deseara a Darien Chiba el hombre, con toda la carga emocional que llevaba, con todas su cicatrices.

Por un momento pareció que ella dudaba, pero luego sonrió y puso una mano contra su mejilla. —Para mi será un placer, Amo. Mi mayor placer.

De este modo, con las cortinas cerradas en una habitación privada en Placer

Ilimitado, Darien tuvo el sexo más satisfactorio en sus treinta y dos años de vida.

Sexo con sabor vainilla16, la posición más o menos del misionero. Sin juguetes, sin nada retorcido. Sólo él y Serena envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, sus cuerpos encerrados juntos en el éxtasis.

La realidad. Sin poses, solo compartiendo como nunca había conocido antes. _Dios, deja que dure. Deja que esto sea real. _Por primera vez en su vida quiso caer enamorado, no sólo en la lujuria.

Más tarde, cuando él estaba esperando un taxi para que le llevara a casa, se aferró al papel doblado que Serena le había entregado, junto a una tímida promesa de que si él se unía a ella en su casa la próxima noche, ella le haría una cena casera.

Cuando reconoció que la dirección de ella era el mismo complejo de apartamentos que el suyo, se preguntó… ¿Podría haber sido ella la que le había dado el espectáculo de su vida la noche anterior? El tiempo lo diría.

**Continuara…**

**11** 1,82 mts aprox.

**12** 2 mts aprox.

**13** 17cm aprox.

**14** La palabra segura o palabra de seguridad se usa con el fin de parar una escena cuando el sumiso lo decida, quizás por dolor intenso o por diferentes motivos que hagan que no se pueda continuar. Esto le da al sumiso la confianza y seguridad de tener una forma de concluir la sesión en el momento que él lo decida. Un Amo siempre, y bajo cualquier circunstancia, debe respetar esta palabra.

**15** El BDSM cuenta con muchas figuras de sumisión, dependiendo de la vertiente de este estilo de vida que sigan, pero hay diez posturas básicas en que la sumisa se coloca para los diferentes usos que su Amo quiera darle. La que se menciona aquí, la de inspección, es una de ellas.

**16** La referencia al sexo vainilla viene del convencimiento de los practicantes del BDSM de que el sexo hay que disfrutarlo en todo su abanico de posibilidades ya que el sexo convencional sería como entrar a una heladería con todos los sabores del mundo disponibles y pedir solo un helado de vainilla. Eso no quita que disfruten del sexo convencional en el momento que les plazca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Atados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 5**

Serena estaba tarareando a la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba el yogurt y el cereal que comía de desayuno. Apenas podía esperara para estar con Darien de nuevo. Cada movimiento que hacía, el tapón anal que le había pedido que usara le rozaba los sensibles tejidos de su ano, recordándole que la noche anterior había sido real. Muy real.

No es que ella necesitara un recordatorio. Con su dominio cuidadoso, él había logrado imprimirse a sí mismo en cada célula del cuerpo de ella. Sus pezones se tensaron, su coño lloró, y su piel recordó cada marca que el hábilmente le había dejado, cada nudo del _Karada _que le había atado un poco torpemente, pero con increíble cuidado pensando en su bienestar y placer.

Ella tenía cita a las diez para seguir sus órdenes y perforarse sus pezones.

Cruzando la puerta del patio donde se había expuesto para él, miró a través del patio, con esperanzas de obtener una visión de él. No hubo suerte. Él dormía, ella se imaginó, poniendo sus pezones ente sus dedos pulgar e índice y se pregunto qué tipo de joyas el querría que se pusiera en ellos. Nunca había pensado perforarse su cuerpo antes, Seiya no le habían gustado eso en las mujeres, incluso aunque él había lucido uno, una gruesa barra curvada que estaba en la parte inferior y superior de su polla, saliendo por el ojo de su cabeza. Ahora la idea de perforar su piel íntima por Darien tenía su ropa interior húmeda, y el corazón le latía con anticipación.

Ella se pondría aros de oro, pensó, sencillos y elegantes. Imaginarle enganchando un dedo por ellos, torciéndolos hasta que ella gimiera de placer y dolor, la tenía prácticamente jadeando con anticipación. El querría utilizarlos para arrastrarla hasta su pecho rozando ligeramente la piel de los pezones. Luego se inclinaría y cogería uno de los anillos con los dientes, tirando de él al cautiverio de su boca. Ella no podía esperar hasta que los piercings estuvieran curados. Imaginar lo que él buscaba en ellos, sabiendo que se había perforado para él tenía su coño hinchado y húmedo con anticipación.

Oh, sí. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la mordedura aguda de la aguja, cuando esta presionara contras sus pezones, experimentar el peso desconocido de los aros que colgaban de esa carne sensible. Manoseando su pubis depilado, y recordando el cuidado con el que Darien la había afeitado allí la última noche decidió que iría un paso más lejos y tendría todo su cuerpo depilado y liso. A Darien le gustaría eso, estaba segura. El resto del día ella lo pasaría preparándose, no sólo para la cena, sino en todo lo que ella pudiera pensar en que encendiera a su amante.

Su Amo, si fuera a su manera.

El sol estaba cerca de su cenit cuando Darien abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. Por primera vez desde su herida, había dormido ocho horas completas.

Sonrió cuando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en Placer Ilimitado inundaron su memoria, y dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando volvió a leer la invitación para la cena que Serena le había entregado antes de meterse tras el volante de su coche y marcharse tarde la noche pasada. Después él fue cojeando desde el estacionamiento hasta la puerta del club donde había esperado un taxi, y allí lo había leído. Sus palabras, escritas con una letra ordenada, redondeadas e inclinadas habían borrado prácticamente el dolor que seguía tratando de recordarle que no debería haber permanecido tanto tiempo de pie.

De repente sintió como si tuviera que poner su vida en movimiento. Como si tuviera un futuro digno esperando. Miró alrededor de su apartamento escasamente amueblado, dándose cuenta que era tiempo de seguir circulando.

Tiempo de irse a casa y dejar las Fuerzas Especiales detrás de él. Cogiendo el

teléfono, llamó a su hermano Andrew y quedó en que alguien fuera a su cabaña grande de troncos a limpiarla, la que su abuelo le había dejado en su parte del rancho de nueve mil acres17 de la familia.

El muñón le dolía como el infierno, pero no le importó. Si él tenía que llevar a Serena a casa, tendría que comprar un coche o una camioneta. De alguna manera la idea de pedir al distribuidor que equipara el vehículo con mandos manuales no le pareció tan completamente embarazoso como lo habría sido al principio. Él se había resistido a esa exigencia dada tan pronto como llegó a Cheyenne unas semanas antes, después de que una mujer malcarada del Departamento de Automóviles de Wyoming le hubiera insistido en que tendría que instalar un control manual, asistente para discapacitados, si que quería conducir.

Varias horas más tarde, Darien estaba aún más dolorido. Pero era el orgulloso dueño de una brillante camioneta negra Honda Ridgeline, que el vendedor le había asegurado que tendría el mando manual montado en la consola dentro de dos días.

Maldita sea, nunca le había gustado la transmisión automática, sobre todo en un estado donde la nieve era constante más o menos durante siete u ocho meses al año. Ya que el Departamento de Automóvil lo requería, sin embargo, era con esto con lo que tendría que vivir. Lo que estaba jodido era que colgara un cartel anunciando que era deficiente para que todos lo vieran. Conseguiría aparcar de forma normal como si no hubiera perdido un miembro. Y nadie se atrevería a tratar de decirle que él no podría.

Después de encender la parrilla de gas en el patio y partir un par de chuletas, dejándolas a temperatura ambiente, Serena se apresuró alrededor de su apartamento, quitando el polvo aquí, moviendo una foto de Seiya de la repisa de la chimenea y colocándola en el cajón de una mesa al lado. —Te gustaría Darien—, dijo, acariciando el cristal que cubría la sonrisa de su marido, segura cuando ella miró su silenciosa imagen que le había dado su bendición anoche en el club cuando se había quitado la cadena que utilizaba como su collar18 y la había almacenado figuradamente en un punto de su corazón donde ella guardaba sus recuerdos más queridos.

Ella estaba viva. Y también lo estaba su nuevo Amo. Ella hizo una cafetera de café y recordando que Darien siempre había pedido té en el hospital, puso la tetera en la cocina. La actividad la ayudó a no hacer caso del dolor en sus pezones recién perforados cada vez que los aros rozaban contra su ropa cuando ella se movía, y la excitación creciente que la tenía impaciente por que Darien llegara y apagara el fuego.

Ella había estado caliente desde que dejó el salón de piercing, y después haberse depilado el cuerpo entero había avivado aun más las llamas. Un día entero preparándose para servir a su Amo, hasta llegó a hacer una limpieza interna19 cuidadosa antes en su baño, preparando su cuerpo para todas las cosas deliciosas que iba a hacer con ella, incluso se había lubricado e insertado de nuevo el plug anal que le había ordenado que llevara. Antes de secarse, había mirado con frecuencia el espejo para ver sus nuevos aros de oro colgando alegremente de sus doloridos pezones, girándose, para comprobar sus nalgas y ver los verdugones ligeramente elevados que él le había regalado. Finalmente ella se había puesto una camiseta y una falda que apenas cubría su culo, y recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo que dejaba ver la rayita encerada que había dejado en su base para el placer de su amante y el suyo. Apenas podía esperar a sentir el aliento caliente de Darien en esa piel sensible y el roce de sus dientes, la superficie callosa de las yemas de los dedos cuando él la sostuviera para un profundo y duro beso. Incapaz de resistirse, ella se acercó y acarició ese lugar extraño erógeno en la base del cráneo hasta que sus pezones se hincharon contra sus nuevos anillos y el interior de sus muslos se puso mojado.

Ahora todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era calmar sus nervios. Y esperar que

Darien se presentara para la cena que ella le había prometido. Lo vio salir del ascensor con paredes de vidrio de enfrente, percatándose que cojeaba más. Ella entendió por qué, estúpido orgullo masculino, pero ahora él estaba pagando el precio en dolor. ¡Maldito sea, ni siquiera llevaba sus muletas!

Su muñón iba a ser una sangrienta masa dolorida. Desviándose a su cuarto de baño, ella tomó el botiquín y lo puso en la mesa del centro de la sala cuando se dirigió a contestar la puerta principal.

Cuando abrió la puerta él caminó a zancadas a través de ella, se deslizó hacia la puerta abierta del patio y miró fuera. Entonces él se volvió, y la miró apoyada en la puerta de la entrada, con una mirada intensa en su cara. Agarrándola con fuerza la arrastró contra él, por un momento cualquier pensamiento de enfermería se fue de su cabeza, prácticamente ardiendo con la intensidad de su mirada. —Fuiste tú—, gruñó él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y cogiéndola en sus brazos extendidos. —Mi pequeña tentadora en el balcón. Cuando vi tu dirección la noche anterior me pregunté… Dios mío, no lo puedo creer. Tú eres la que me dio un infierno de espectáculo la otra noche.

Ella ni siquiera trataría de negarlo. —También fui yo la que te consiguió la invitación a Placer Ilimitado. No sé por qué quiero a un Amo que es demasiado testarudo para cuidar su cuerpo para que él pueda disfrutar de lo que me gusta, pero lo hago. Ven aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, él la había cogido en sus brazos. —Mi cuerpo está muy bien. Ansioso por follarte hasta que no puedas ponerte de pie, justo después de que me des de cenar. — El empujó el tapón anal, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando ella se estremeció. —Me complace que hayas seguido mis instrucciones. — Cuando la dejó, él sonreía, pero ella vio el dolor en sus ojos azules y expresivos, y se dio cuenta de lo que su alarde le había costado.

—Ve a sentarte. En el sofá. Te vi como cojeabas cuando caminaste a través del patio.

Por un momento la miró fijamente, con una expresión de deseo que se transformó en enfado, o en amarga decepción. La miró como si fuera a desobedecerla, pero se trasladó al sofá. —Lo siento, cariño. No estoy enfadado contigo. Es que me decepciona cuando esto no hace lo que se supone que debe de hacer. — Dijo haciendo gestos a su pierna. —Un poco difícil, siendo un Dom no puedo pasar por alto esto. Pero el dolor no es nada. Sólo una pequeña hinchazón en el muñón. Sucede todo el tiempo.

—Me imagino que sí, especialmente cuando no usas el sentido común. No, no te sientes todavía. Déjame quitarte esos pantalones. Su sonrisa era absolutamente salvaje, y un poco desagradable. —Impaciente, ¿verdad?

Ella lamentó no atreverse a borrar esa sonrisa de su hermoso rostro. —

Ahora mismo estoy impaciente de ver lo mucho que te has lastimado. ¿No sabes que no tienes que fingir que no te ha pasado nada?— A medida que ella arrastró sus pantalones hacia abajo, descansó sus manos en la sujeción de su prótesis, luego la deslizó por su muslo lleno de cicatrices. —Ahora siéntate.

—Oye, ¿quién es el Amo aquí?— Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, y él hizo un movimiento para levantarse del sofá. —Yo he venido a cenar. Puedo conseguir TLC en el hospital cuando voy a mi terapia.

Serena siguió, quitando sus zapatos y quitándole sus bóxer blancos antes de mirarle a los ojos y lanzar un desafío. —Ahora mismo somos la enfermera y el paciente, no el Amo y la esclava. Voy a conseguir quitarte esta cosa y ver el daño que te has hecho daño.

—Si insistes. — Alcanzó abajo para soltar la prótesis, no disculpándose por rozar con sus dedos en su pecho en el camino. —Maldita sea, ¿no entiendes que no quiero que mi amante me cuide de esta manera? Quiero ser un Amo para ti, no un patético lisiado que necesita atención.

De modo que era eso. Serena paró lo que hacía y lo miró a los ojos. —No lo entiendes. No lo ves, tú obtuso vaquero. Ser un Amo no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad física, aunque tú tengas mucho de eso. Es algo profundo en el interior, alguna cualidad que reconocí en ti la primera vez que llegaste a mi sala. — Ella hizo una pausa, respiró hondo, formó las palabras en su cabeza antes de decirlas en voz alta. —Tú me miras, sólo me miras con esos ojos marrones intensos, y me humedezco. Quiero caer en mis rodillas como estoy y tomar tu polla en mi boca.

Quiero sentir que me llevas otra vez. Pero no puedo hacer esto si tú te matas.

—Yo no voy a matarme. — Como si intentara desafiarla a discutir, se deslizó fuera de la prótesis, y quitó el calcetín del muñón, dejando al descubierto su carne hinchada y un par de puntos en carne viva, rojos, donde los doctores habían dicho que había más piezas de metralla unos días antes.

Ella apenas podía controlar la furia de que él se hubiera estado tratando de esta manera. —Si vas a seguir haciéndote esto, también podrías tomar un arma y hacerlo por el camino más fácil—, gruñó ella, apuntando su pierna inflamada. — ¿Cómo diablos no has parado de caminar por aquí con tu pierna hinchada de esta forma? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tolo lo que tendrías que haber tenido que hacer era mirarla, y deberías haber sabido que debías haber dejado la prótesis y haber usado las muletas.

—Cálmate, ¿sí?

—No. No me calmaré. — Ella tomó algún antiséptico y apósito estéril de su botiquín y comenzó a limpiar el muñón. —Por no cuidar de esto, tú te debilitas, destruyendo tu propio espíritu rechazando aceptar quien eres. Un Amo maravilloso, sexy, que resulta que ha perdido parte de su pierna.— Ella pensó en Seiya, tratando de detener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. —No puedo soportar perder a otro…

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos, secándole la humedad que no había podido contener. Era como si sus lágrimas se hubieran llevado su enfado, dejando sólo una suave preocupación en sus ojos. —No lo vas a tener que hacer, cielo. Tú no lo harás. No estaría tan mal si yo no hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día visitando concesionarios de coche para buscarme una nueva camioneta. —

Inclinando la cabeza, tomó su boca en un beso largo y duro. —Ahora haz todo lo malo que tengas hacer y te demostraré que estoy muy vivo.

—Está bien. — Ella alcanzó el botiquín y comenzó a trabajar en su pierna.

—Prométeme que te cuidaras más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¡Ay, maldita sea! Estoy más en repartir castigo, no en tomarlo—, dijo Darien, mientras ella frotaba ligeramente más antiséptico en las heridas abiertas. —Suave ahí. — Ella oyó las disculpas en su tono, no la queja que gruñó.

De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo poner sobre ese miembro, no ahora, y probablemente no en cualquier momento antes de mañana, si acaso. —Bueno, lo has logrado, Amo. Estarás aquí durante al menos veinticuatro horas, ya que fuiste lo suficientemente macho para no traer tus muletas. No hay manera de que te deje intentar caminar sobre este muñón antes de que haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para curarse un poco. Te sentarás aquí, mientras preparo nuestros filetes.

Darien trató no enojarse, pero quedarse quieto le volvía loco cuando Serena acabó de darle la mejor comida que había podido recordar desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. Ella había cocinado su filete de una forma especial, las patatas suaves y con mantequilla. Su ensalada había estado aliñada con algún tipo delicioso de salsa que le había tenido raspando por la última hoja de lechuga de la parte inferior del bol de madera. El remate final fue un helado con chocolate caliente, con verdadera crema batida y una guinda en la cima.

Le había llevado la mitad de su cena superar la vergüenza de quedarse sentado en ropa interior, el muñón de su pierna derecha colgando para que ella lo viera cada vez que pasaba por allí. Ahora, cuando acabaron la comida, tomaron una taza de té caliente, él se encontró queriendo apaciguar el apetito de una clase diferente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella había alimentado ese apetito también, pavoneándose en torno a él con una falda corta que se subía de vez en cuando, dándole una agradable vista de su suave coño depilado… un top que exponía su vientre con un lazo en el cuello que se veía como muy fácil de desatar. Apenas podía esperar para inspeccionar visualmente los anillos nuevos de los pezones que había visto perfilados por la delgada tela. Eso tenía a su polla tan dura como una roca, sabiendo que ella lo había hecho y había seguido su orden de perforarlos. Para él.

Él quería recuperar el control que ella le había hecho abandonar. Sí. No le importaba que jugara a la enfermera Serena, Domme, de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando el muñón dolía como el infierno, de la manera en que le había estado doliendo antes, cuando insistió en quitar su prótesis. Pero él tenía que recordarle quien era el Amo. —Quítate el top, amor. Quiero ver tus nuevos anillos de los pezones.

Sonriendo, ella se desabrochó el lazo y mostró sus pechos. —Espero que te gusten los aros lisos de oro. Tú no especificaste cuales querías.

—Oh, sí. Me gusta verlos. Y me gusta mirarte y saber que me obedeciste sin demora. — Él la alcanzó, rozó sus dedos muy suavemente a través de un pecho desnudo primero y luego del otro. —Creo que una vez que estés curada colgaré una cadena entre ellos, y tiraré siempre que quiera que quiera llamar tu atención.

—Mmmm. Suena perverso, Amo.

—Me gusta ver tus pezones rojos e hinchados. Casi no puedo esperar hasta que los piercings se curen para que pueda jugar con ellos.

—Podrías haber usado pinzas. De esa manera no tendrías que esperar para que las perforaciones se curasen. — A partir de las pequeñas líneas de expresión que se formaron en los bordes de sus exuberantes labios, él se imaginó que su experiencia con esos dispositivos no había sido totalmente agradable, y esto le hizo a él querer ir más allá de la tumba y golpear al que le hubiera hecho daño de esa manera.

Muy suavemente, el tocó uno de sus anillos. —Lo sé. Pero no me gustan las pinzas de pezones. Es demasiado fácil dejarse llevar y hacer daño con ellos a tu sub. Ven aquí. Tira de esa pequeña falda atractiva y móntame. Móntame del modo que tú lo hiciste con aquel consolador en tu balcón.

—Yo esperaba que te hubieras corrido cuando me viste hacerlo.

Él se rió cuando fue hacia abajo a su ropa interior y liberó su erección. —Lo hice, amor. Pero corriéndome de esa manera no se siente ni una décima tan bueno como llegar dentro de tu pequeño coño caliente. Ahora alcanza el bolsillo de mis pantalones y consigue el condón de allí. — Cuando lo hizo, él lo colocó y entonces la agarró por su la cintura, la levantó y la dirigió hacia abajo hasta que se sepultó en ella hasta las pelotas. —Oh, sí. Nada se siente mejor que mi pene en tu caliente coño, sub. Apriétame.

Ella tomó su boca, la lengua de él la jodió, bajando su culo arriba y abajo, girándola, con sus músculos de su interior sujetando su polla firmemente, ordeñándole. Maldita sea, se iba a venir, no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer sobre ello. —Venga, nena. Ven para tu Amo ahora.

Cuando ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros él la bajó con fuerza en su polla, absorbiendo sus gritos en su boca mientras se corría, llenando el condón con explosión tras explosión de su caliente corrida. —Perdón por haberte apresurado a llegar—, murmuró él contra la masa pálida de su pelo. Ayúdame a llegar a tu cama, y comenzaremos todo de nuevo.

Darien estaba en la oscuridad. Sin su prótesis o muletas, estaba casi tan impotente como lo había estado cuando su teniente lo había encontrado en el desierto, pero no le importó. Serena dormía en sus brazos, su respiración contra su pecho era una prueba bienvenida de que era real, que el amor explosivo que había compartido no había sido ninguna ilusión.

Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo en un codo, y la miró mientras dormía. Sí, la quería. La había deseado desde el momento en que había despertado en su sala del hospital y había mirado a sus grandes ojos azules. Pero el sentía mucho más que deseo. Más que lujuria.

¿Amor? No había pensado mucho sobre eso, no había considerado lo que significaba el amor a pesar de que hubiera tenido la vaga sensación que lo sabría cuando esa emoción se acercara y le mordiera el trasero. Suponía que acababa de morderle. Con fuerza.

Por primera vez en su vida Darien pensaba en collares y anillos… una casa en su parte del rancho de la familia… y si tenía suerte, un niño o dos. Seguramente, a la imagen mental que se hizo le faltaba el entusiasmo del subidón de adrenalina que seguía al descubrir y erradicar terroristas que habían jurado destruir todo lo que era querido para él, pero descubrió que seguía gustándole la idea. El sacudió hacia atrás las sábanas para darse un festín con la vista de su amante, tratando mirar su propio cuerpo dañado sin amargura.

En realidad, descubrió que no podía sacar a relucir ningún rencor, incluso cuando deliberadamente se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde debería haber estado su pierna, y donde el muñón presentaba un aspecto enojado. ¿Cómo podría, cuando Serena le había dicho de cada modo posible, incluso con las palabras, que ella le deseaba tal y como estaba? Cuando le había mostrado que quería todo lo que él tuviera para darle, pero no pidiéndole nada más allá de lo que su capacidad pudiera proporcionarle.

— ¿Amo?

Su voz, ronca por el sueño, sedujo su corazón, no sólo su sexo. — ¿Sí?

—Por favor, abrázame. Tengo frío.

—Ven aquí. — El sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo cuando la atrajo contra su pecho, experimentando la increíble suavidad de su piel que había depilado con cera caliente, porque pensó que a él le gustaría. No sólo su coño y su culo era suave como el de un bebé, también sus piernas, brazos y la parte posterior de su cuello, donde había aprendido rápidamente que el simple toque de su mano o labios, podía conseguir tenerla retorciéndose y gimiendo para que él la dejara correrse. —Quiero que te pongas mi collar. — _Mi anillo también_, pero era demasiado pronto para eso. —Sé mi esclava… mi amante… mi todo.

Reverentemente, trazó las marcas donde él había puesto la cuerda en su cuello la noche anterior. — ¿Quieres?

Ella se acercó, enmarcando sus mejillas entre sus manos. — ¿Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana20?

—Sí. — Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que quería eso, no simplemente una relación sexual de D/s. —Cada día, todo el día. Y toda la noche. Sobre todo, toda la noche. — Consciente de sus nuevos piercings, él la atrajo suavemente a él, sepultando su cara en la fragante masa de su pelo suelto.

—Eso me gustaría. — Moviéndose, ella abrió sus piernas, haciendo un lugar para su muslo, contra el húmedo calor de su coño hinchado. —Excepto…

—Quiero que dejes tu trabajo. Puedo mantenerte—, añadió, dándose cuenta que ella podía pensar que todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle económicamente era su pensión de invalidez del Ejército. —Quiero tener mi propia enfermera privada que me impida hacer algo estúpido y hacerme daño de nuevo. — Él se sorprendió diciendo eso, pero se dio cuenta que era verdad. Mientras le daba la bienvenida a la obediencia sexual de Serena, anhelaba el tipo de cariño que le había demostrado antes de la cena, como había sabido que él rechazaría esos cuidados como un signo de debilidad, una admisión de sus propias vulnerabilidades. —Quiero darte todo lo que necesitas, todo el placer que quieres.

Darien supo que esas palabras también eran verdad. Aunque indudablemente eso probaría la confianza en sí mismo, una confianza que ahora estaba magullada, él se arriesgaría con mucho gusto a pasar un poco de vergüenza para proveerla de cada placer perverso que hubiera para ellos en los clubes de BDSM. Después de todo, era el deber de un Amo velar por el placer de su esclava, así que se encontró pensando cómo organizar escenas de voyerismo y mucho más.

Serena puso una mano entre sus piernas, ahuecando sus testículos. —Seré tu esclava. Con mucho gusto. Siempre y cuando tú me prometas que me dejarás cuidar esto. — Ella deslizó su mano por la longitud de su polla y le dio un apretón, adorando el modo en que él parecía adaptarse emocionalmente a su discapacidad.

Ella se preguntó si un poco de su aceptación tenía algo que ver con que ellos se hubieran hecho amantes.

Darien la hizo callar con un beso, uno profundo y fuerte que la dejó sin aliento. —A gatas, mi amor. Tan pronto como me dejes, iré y te compraré un collar. Mientras tanto, voy a deshacerme de ese plug y reclamar tu bonito culo.

Despacio, suavemente, la preparó, primero con un dedo, luego con dos. —

Oh, sí. Casi no puedo esperar a tomarte por aquí. — Haciendo una pausa, él se puso un condón, luego lo lubricó y también a su entrada trasera. —Espero no perder el equilibrio —, comentó cuando se colocó de rodillas detrás de ella, sus brazos apoyados en sus manos a su lado. —Dime si es demasiado. No quiero hacerte daño.

Todo lo que ella quería era su caliente carne sepultada en su cuerpo dolorido. Y él la obligó. La presión de la cabeza gruesa de su pene contra su entrada trasera la hizo respirar hondo, relajando sus músculos interiores cuando trataron de tensarse. Ella amó el modo en el que entró, con tanto cuidado, una pulgada cada vez, estirándola… llenándola… reclamando la única parte que él no había tomado aún. Dolió, pero a menudo el amor lo hacía, y el camino del placer era un mar de dolor para viajar. Serena contuvo el aliento, cuando sintió su malestar aliviado, y se dejo llevar por el placer… un caliente clímax, tan exquisito que ella jamás olvidaría, la dejó resplandeciente.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y casi antes de darse cuenta, Julio había acabado. Serena había presentado su renuncia en el Hospital. Ahora Darien la había instalado en el asiento del copiloto de su nueva camioneta, y ella no tenía nada más que hacer que disfrutar del olor de los asientos de cuero beige, la sensación lujosa de eso contra el dorso de sus piernas, y preguntarse qué clase de víveres había guardado en la nevera del asiento trasero para su picnic. Sus nalgas picaban deliciosamente, recordándole la habilidad de su Amo con el látigo que había usado anoche de nuevo en Placer Ilimitado, después de que ellos hubieran recogido los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio que él había insistido en que ambos se hiciesen, para su protección. Cuando ella se giró para mirarle, él estaba frunciendo el ceño, su mano derecha apoyada en la palanca de mando manual de avanzada tecnología que le había comentado haber consentido de mala gana en instalar en la camioneta porque él no pasó la prueba de destreza requerida para conducir utilizando la prótesis en el acelerador y freno.

— ¿Sabes?, puedes intentar de nuevo la prueba una vez que tu pierna haya sanado por completo—, le dijo ella, sintiendo su disgusto por el recordatorio de su discapacidad.

—Sí. Pero con esto también puedo conducir si decido no usar la maldita prótesis por algún tiempo. — El maniobró hábilmente a través del tráfico en la rampa de acceso a la Autopista Interestatal 80 y acarició la perilla del control manual. —No es tanto que me importe tener esta cosa. En realidad es un dispositivo bastante bueno que yo podría haber pedido por mi cuenta. Es sólo que el hacérmelo llevar se veía como parecer un inválido. Yo no quería salir así y que la gente sintiera lastima.

—Nunca me podría hacerme pensar de ti de esa manera, mi querido Amo.

— Alcanzando alrededor del dispositivo, que se parecía mucho a una palanca de cambios de gran tamaño puesta en la consola, entre los dos asientos, ella puso sus manos sobre su muslo, y fue recompensada con una sonrisa. —Dime donde vamos—, dijo, curiosa ya que todo lo que le había dicho era que llevara ropa para unos días y para la montaña, y el vestido de cuero que se había puesto para él la noche anterior en el club. Con voz ronca le había pedido que se pusiera el plug anal para que ella mantuviera su mente concentrada en el polvo que iban a disfrutar una vez que llegaran a donde se dirigían. Sólo pensar en esto tenía a su coño apretado, y sus pezones recién curados hinchados contra sus anillos.

—Voy a enseñarte donde crecí. Donde quiero que vivamos una vez termine la terapia.

— ¿Eres de Laramie? — En la carretera por la que iban se cruzaron con algún convoy de camiones o con algún coche ocasional o camioneta, era una extensión casi recta de asfalto que se extendía unos cincuenta y pico de kilómetros entre las ciudades del sur de Wyoming.

El hizo una pausa, sonriendo a su manera. —Cerca, pero no completamente. Tie Siding. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de él?

Serena pensó un minuto, no podía recordar haber oído alguna vez ese inusual nombre. —Me temo que no.

—No me sorprende. Todo lo que hay es una oficina de correos dentro de una tienda de ultramarinos muy cerca de la Carretera 287, aproximadamente a unas ochos millas de la frontera de Colorado. Donde el abuelo recogía su propio correo. Donde recibiremos los nuestros si decidimos mudarnos a la tierra que me dejó. El viaje es de alrededor de una hora desde Cheyenne en un buen día, y unos quince minutos desde Laramie a menos que haya nevado como en invierno.

—Apuesto a que es hermoso.— Especialmente en este magnífico día de verano, cuando el sol está en lo alto del cielo y los árboles a lo largo de la carretera están verdes, con las hojas de color verde claro de los álamos de Virginia y varios arbustos de diferentes verdes azulados, y unos abetos imponentes. — ¿Por qué decidiste marcharte?

—Buscaba la emoción. Peligro. — Hizo una pausa y meneó la cabeza. —

Tuve mucho de eso, ¿no? No importa, no prestes ninguna atención. Es un día hermoso, yo tengo a mi hermosa esclava a mi lado, y estoy contento de ir a casa.

— ¿En serio?

El movió la mano en el control, tiró hacia atrás su falda y le dio un apretón en la parte superior del muslo tranquilizándola. —En serio. Perdí la emoción de meterme en medio de un tiroteo. Pero no podrán pegarme un tiro. ¿Te dije que vamos a probar el calabozo de mi hermano en Laramie?

Serena se retorció cuando Darien deslizó sus dedos bajo su tanga de seda para pellizcar su clítoris. —No. — Ella dudó, incluso si hubiera estado borracha por la lujuria en que la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo, no habría olvidado una información así. —Tú me dijiste que tenías un hermano llamado Andrew y una hermana, Diana. Ambos mayores que tú. Pero no te recuerdo diciendo algo sobre él compartiendo nuestro estilo de vida.

Darien aclaró su garganta mientras él retiraba su mano. —Ambos lo hacen.

Hay una zona de picnic cerrada alrededor de una milla por este camino. Saldremos de la camioneta y almorzaremos, y te contaré más sobre la familia Chiba.

**Continuara…**

**17** 3642 hectáreas aprox.

**18** El collar, dentro del BDSM, es un símbolo de pertenencia al Amo, demuestra que la sumisa ha llegado a un nivel en su enseñanza y entrega que la hacen merecedora de que el Amo la reconozca como suya y el Amo se compromete a respetarla y cuidarla como su bien más preciado. Generalmente lleva el nombre de la sumisa con las iniciales del nombre del Amo, por ejemplo brisa {ABC}. En las parejas bien establecidas este símbolo puede tener el mismo significado que una alianza matrimonial y la ceremonia donde el Amo entrega el collar es íntima e intensamente emocional.

**19** Lavativas que evitan cualquier "accidente vergonzoso" durante la sesión.

**20** El 24/7 se refiere a la pareja (generalmente en los roles Amo/a-sumiso/a) que extiende la escenificación de su vivencia hasta la totalidad del tiempo disponible, es decir, 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana, dentro de sus roles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Atados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 6**

Cómo se imagino que estaría, el campamento estaba desierto salvo unas ardillas gordas que saltaban entre los árboles. Los olores de plantas de hojas perennes y almizcle femenino se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras la ayudaba a salir del asiento. —Mira. He arreglado un lugar para que tu trasero no esté dolorido—, dijo cuando él puso la nevera en el suelo y abrió el capó de la camioneta. El colchón neumático inflable que había guardado dentro parecía muy atractivo, pero…

—Siéntate ahí, en el portón trasero y deja que te alimente. Te debo una—, le dijo él, sorprendido de que fuera capaz de recordar la primera comida que habían compartido sin una señal de vergüenza.

Su sonrisa lo golpeó como un martillo, y cuando ella bajó la mirada a su entrepierna apenas pudo resistir darle la orden de que se acostara y abriera las piernas. Pero eso no estaba dentro de su plan. Después de todo, ambos tenían que comer, y él se había tomado la molestia de reunir un pequeño banquete para un picnic, nada que requiriera tenedor o cuchara. Había previsto alimentarse con fresas, piña, finas rodajas de carne asada y jamón, hablándole de su rancho y hermanos mientras comían.

Pero la deseaba ahora, no entendía que había pasado con el férreo control que mantenía sobre sus propios deseos, así como sobre ella. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de sus vaqueros mientras ella le miraba, inconsciente de su plan de comer y hablar ahora, y joder más tarde.

Al infierno con la comida. Ellos podrían hacer eso después. Tenían el sitio para ellos solos, Serena estaba húmeda y lista, y Darien tenía la sensación que no le habría importado si el campamento hubiera estado lleno de un centenar de turistas que los miraran boquiabiertos. —Te alimentaré más tarde. Ahora échate hacia atrás y extiende tus bonitas piernas. Tengo hambre de tu dulce coño.

—Sí, Amo. — Despojándose de su empapada tanga, Serena se puso en el borde de la caja de la camioneta, con las piernas sostenidas abiertas en invitación silenciosa, con una mirada hambrienta en su bonita cara. Durante un minuto Darien sólo la miró con la hinchazón de su polla presionando dolorosamente contra sus pantalones vaqueros. Luego puso su mano sobre su montículo increíblemente suave, liso, frotando su pulgar sobre su pequeño clítoris duro, hinchado. Su gemido de placer alimentó su determinación de conseguir su placer de cada modo posible.

—Tan suave. Tan hermosa. Una pequeña putita dulce, pero que es toda para mí. ¿No es así?— Él había aprendido que ella no era contraria a los tríos, incluso a las escenas de grupo. Pero se había encontrado reacio, manteniéndola para sí mismo cuando se habían unido en escenas en Placer Ilimitado. —Un día de estos voy a…— No podía decirlo, no podía prometerle que él la compartiría con otros Amos, se preguntaría si era su polla o la de otro la que la hiciera de gritar con el placer del orgasmo.

En su lugar, inclinó la cabeza, abrió la boca sobre su sexo, lamió y chupó su clítoris, lamiendo el pequeño brote, hasta que ella llegó. Entonces el encontró su coño, su lengua la follo, arrancándole gemidos de placer y guardándolos en su mente como una cuerda de salvamento. Cuando él se enderezó, tiró de su culo al borde de la caja de la camioneta y liberó su polla, refunfuñando dijo. —Voy a joderte ahora. Fuerte y rápido, de la forma que me gusta. Y no usaré condón.

—Oh, siiii. — Cuando ella levantó sus caderas para tomarle profundamente, él empujó hacia adelante. Dios, ella se sentía tan bien, todo el calor húmedo y la lubricación sin nada entre ellos embotó sus sentidos. Una brisa caliente tocó sus pelotas cuando condujo sus dedos en la carne tensa de entre sus nalgas dentro y fuera de ella, una y otra vez. — ¿Por favor Amo, me puedo correr?

—Todavía no. — El desaceleró el ritmo, la levantó para cambiar el ángulo de penetración. —Imagina que no soy yo solo quien te esta follando, sino otra polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de tu culo, mientras yo jodo tu coño caliente y mojado.

Pon tu puño en tu boca e imagina que estás tomando a otro por allí. Imagina que no son las ardillas quiénes están mirando, sino un cuarto lleno de Doms y subs que nos miran y lamenta que no pueden participar y darte placer.

Su coño se cerró sobre él con tanta fuerza que casi dolió. Sí, a su esclava le gustaba las escenas de grupo. —Cuando vayamos a Laramie, crearé una escena así.

Pero nadie más pondrá tu polla aquí. — Empujando con fuerza ahora, sus pelotas golpearon contra su satinada raja mientras la follaba conteniendo su propio orgasmo mientras pudiera. —Vamos, cariño—, hundiéndose profundamente estalló lanzando chorros de semen contra la boca de su útero cuando sus tejidos se contrajeron alrededor de él.

Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, metió el pene en sus vaqueros, y subió la cremallera… se inclino para lamer cada gota salada hasta el final, limpiando el fluido que relucía alrededor de su coño mientras ella se estremecía con los efectos secundarios de su clímax. Luego él se sentó en el colchón inflable al lado de ella y tomó su mano.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser para mí compartirte? ¿Cómo puedo…?— Sus palabras se apagaron y él le acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

Serena lo sabía. Sabía que Darien se había contenido durante las escenas en el Placer Ilimitado. Ella no sabía si era sólo porque no le gustaban las escenas de grupo o voyerismo… o si esto tenía que ver con su renuencia a mostrar su cuerpo ante extraños en un calabozo. —No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, Amo. — Ella examino su cara preocupada.

—No. He visto el deseo en tus ojos cuando te he contado las posibilidades de compartirte, hasta abrir las cortinas y dejar que otros miren. Yo sería un mal

Amo si no te diera todo lo que necesitas. Vamos, vamos a caminar hacia ese mirador y te contaré un poco sobre mi familia.

El tema del ménage estuvo obviamente cerrado, al menos para él. Para ella, también, aunque lo empujó suavemente hacia el fondo de su mente. Deslizándose del colchón, ella se alisó la arrugada falda de su vestido veraniego, le tendió la mano y emparejó su paso al suyo. Una vez que llegaron a la barandilla que se cernía sobre una profunda garganta de piedra arenisca, Darien se detuvo e hizo gestos hacia una meseta en el otro lado. —Esto se ve más o menos como mi casa.

Como el lugar a las afueras de Laramie donde crecí.

Hizo una pausa, Serena lo vio hacer una pausa, recordando que ella había crecido huérfana y no queriendo hacerle daño con demasiados recuerdos sobre las alegrías de tener padres y hermanos. Esto la picó más, tener a su Amo conteniéndose de compartir sus anclajes a los lugares y personas que lo habían hecho el hombre que era. —Continúa, por favor. Háblame sobre tus rodillas peladas, sobre tu primer poni. Tus peleas con Diana y Andrew, y los azotes que recibiste de tu padre y madre. Después de todo, yo te aburrí con historias de cómo estuve arrastrándome de un hogar de acogida a otro, sin encontrar nunca un verdadero hogar.

Apoyando su trasero contra la barandilla, Darien descansó su pierna mala sobre su bota izquierda. Luego la miró y se encogió de hombros. —No recuerdo muy bien a mi padre. El murió cuando yo tenía sólo cinco años. Un accidente en el rancho del Abuelo, o eso nos dijeron. Después de eso, mamá casi se vino abajo.

Nos mudamos a la ciudad, y murió cuando yo tenía diez años. Diana tenía dieciocho entonces, pero se hizo cargo, prácticamente criándonos a Andrew y a mí.

Terminamos la escuela en Laramie. Andrew continuó en el circuito de rodeo tan pronto como terminó. Después de que yo me gradué y me fui a la universidad,

Diana se mudó a su parte de la finca del abuelo. Supongo que toda esa responsabilidad la hizo buscar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, mientras que a Andrew y a mí nos hizo buscar un poco de emoción. Y el aprendizaje de la dominación sexual, era algo que teníamos en común.

La imagen que Serena se hizo, mientras Darien miraba hacia atrás en su niñez, fue la de tres niños testarudos, anclados los unos a los otros, todos decididos a encontrar la satisfacción de todas las maneras que les habían sido negadas cuando eran niños.

—Vamos, vamos a ver ese pedazo de Wyoming que tú llamas hogar. — No le importaba como se había formado o como se sentía a Darien con respecto a eso.

Ella puso su mano en la suya y dejó que su calor la rodeara, mientras ellos regresaron a la camioneta.

Las estribaciones escarpadas de las montañas Rocosas se levantaban en la distancia, un panorama de piedras calizas y arbustos gnarly21 que los rodeaban en todas direcciones desde la cabaña antigua de troncos grandes, al final de un camino tortuoso a través de la propiedad que Darien había heredado. Los campos se extendían por lo que parecía millas, campos en barbecho, salpicados por enormes álamos de Virginia como los que daban sombra a la cabaña. Darien se sentó en el porche, un peldaño por encima de ella, jugando con el pelo de Serena y señalando los lugares donde había jugado de niño, cuando él y sus hermanos habían visitado el lugar. —Vivíamos en Laramie, porqué a mi madre no le gustaba mucho la vida al aire libre, sobre todo después que mi padre muriera en ese extraño accidente en los pastos altos.

Era demasiado malo, pensó Serena, porque su Amo, obviamente, se sentía a gusto en este entorno agreste. A ella le gustaba demasiado el sentido de paz, el silencio roto por una brisa que crujía o por el graznido de un pájaro en una rama del árbol que les daba sombra. Se imaginó viviendo aquí con Darien, educando a sus hijos lejos de la ciudad y sus tentaciones. —Me encanta estar aquí. — _Te amo. _Ella lo diría, pero él no había pronunciado las palabras y no era misión del esclavo poner en un compromiso a su Amo.

—Me alegro. Levanta tu pelo para mí. — Cuando lo hizo, el alcanzó el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó un collar grueso de oro y con un gran topacio facetado.

Alcanzando a su alrededor, lo mantuvo para que ella lo viera y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. —Esto se ve como una pieza de joyería, pero no lo es. Una vez que cierre el broche, esto no se podrá quitar a menos que alguien lo corte en dos.

Hizo una pausa, sus manos todavía en la parte posterior de su cuello. —

¿Todavía quieres que yo sea tu Amo? Si no, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.

—Sí. Todavía lo quiero. — ¿Cómo podía pensar de otra manera? Solo quería gritar al mundo que quería era pertenecer a él en cuerpo y alma, reclamándolo como su Amo frente a Dios y a todo el planeta? —Quiero llevar tu collar para que todos sepan que soy tuya.

El oro se sentía liso y fresco. Su peso un recordatorio bienvenido de que ella era la propiedad más atesorada por su amado Amo. Serena se acercó, tocó la gema por encima del gancho de la correa, le gustaba la forma en que su peso lo hacía caer en la parte frontal de su cuello, asentándose en la base de su garganta. — Sujétalo, Amo, por favor. — Ella quería oír el carácter definitivo del metal uniéndose, saber que ella pertenecía a ese hombre serio que había robado su corazón mucho antes de que hubiera reclamado su cuerpo y alma. —Quiero ser algo más que tu esclava.

—Y yo quiero ser tu Amo. — Ella sintió su cálido aliento contra el punto dulce del dorso de su cuello, debajo de su zona depilada, temblando cuando el enseñó sus dientes y la mordisqueó allí. —Quiero que te corras cuando oigas el chasquido del collar al cerrarse22.

La sensación de sus nudillos cuando manipuló el mecanismo del cierre la excitó como si él hubiera estado toqueteando su clítoris, y el poder de su dominación elevaba su excitación poniéndola totalmente mojada entre sus piernas.

La brisa caliente llevó su olor y el suyo, embriagador y excitante, arremolinándose alrededor de ellos. Su coño se tensó, impaciente como ella por abandonar el control… por confiarle todo, su satisfacción sexual, su bienestar y hasta su vida, a Darien Chiba. A su Amo.

El collar se cerró alrededor de su cuello, sonando metálico. Llego al clímax.

El vientre de Serena se contrajo. Sus pezones perforados se endurecieron y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar. Su coño comenzó a convulsionar, y su ano se contrajo alrededor del plug que llevaba por orden de su Amo. Cuando ella comenzó a estremecerse toda, él la envolvió en sus brazos. —Te cuidare, amor. Siempre.

El interior de la cabaña era mejor de lo que Darien recordaba, se parecía a la habitación privada que habían tomado la primera noche en Placer Ilimitado. Su nueva esclava y él habían compartido una cena - picnic en el porche de la entrada, y luego, dentro, habían encendido un pequeño fuego para ahuyentar el frío que siempre llegaba de la montaña al caer la noche. Después de entrar él se había desnudado y había ordenado a Serena lo mismo, era su deber evitar que ella cogiera un resfriado. La luz del fuego iluminaba su hermoso cuerpo e hizo que el collar y los anillos de los pezones brillaran en la oscuridad. —Ven aquí, mi dulce esclava,— dijo, haciendo un gesto para que ella lo acompañara en el sofá de cuero rojo que había delante del fuego.

Le había dado con la fusta antes. Ahora balanceó el mango forrado de cuero en la palma de su mano, considerando como el cuero trenzado fácilmente podía magullar su sensible piel. — ¿Por qué obtienes placer al ser herida?— A menudo se lo había preguntado, pero nunca se había preocupado lo suficiente para ahondar en las mentes de las subs antes de sesionar.

—Soy una chica mala que tiene que ser castigada. — Ella contempló el fuego, sus dedos acariciaban la superficie lisa de oro de su collar, como si estuviera considerando su pregunta, y la respuesta que le había dado con ligereza. —En serio, no estoy segura. Es difícil para mí ceder el control a otro. Siempre fue así, incluso cuando era una niña. La esclavitud _Karada_, o el toque de esas puntas de metal del látigo de nueve colas… o usar un plug o un consolador por orden de mi Amo. Todas esas cosas me recuerdan que estoy indefensa a su voluntad. Que no soy la responsable por el placer que me hacen sentir.

— ¿Usar esto te hará sentir fuera de control?— El dirigió su dedo bajo su collar, deliberadamente, recordándole que ella había aceptado la esclavitud sexual permanente. Dos veces. — ¿Llevar un collar hace que te sientas segura para dejarte ir?

—Sí, Amo.

—Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes con las que me he encontrado alguna vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a algunos de los soldados más aguerridos, o más duros de la tierra. Infiernos, tú te enfrentaste a mí cuando pensaste que estaba siendo estúpido con respecto a esto. — El golpeó su prótesis. —

Toma esto de mí y ven a ponerte a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

Cuando lo hizo, él no sintió la sensación de impotencia que solía perseguirlo cuando estaba sin su pierna en la cama, y sabía que era porque Serena estaba allí.

Porque confiaba en ella como nunca había confiado en ninguna mujer, de la misma forma en que había confiado en otros miembros de su equipo en la Fuerza de Reconocimiento para proteger su espalda, al igual que malditamente había hecho para proteger las suya. —Móntame. Toma a mi polla en tu caliente y mojado coño. Hazlo bien, y probaré mi regalo en las mejillas de tu delicioso culo. — Ella lo sujetó con fuerza con los músculos interiores, hasta que el sintió el plug de su culo, y se imaginó que era la polla de otro hombre complaciéndola. —Abre la boca—, gruñó él, y cuando lo hizo la saqueó con su lengua. Ella lo chupó con fuerza, como si se tratara de otro pene que llenará el último de sus agujeros. Agarrando la fusta con su mano izquierda, dio un ligero golpe, y luego otro. Su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla mientras ella lo llevaba profundamente.

Cuando se vino en largos estallidos que parecieron no terminar nunca, ella se rompió en sus brazos, su piel increíblemente suave empapada en sudor. El separó su boca de la suya. —Ven, pequeña, ven conmigo. Está bien. Dios, te amo.

— La amaba por todo lo que era. Si ella quería un ménage, él lo arreglaría aún si esto significara tratar con sus propias inseguridades.

El trabajo de un Amo era cuidar todas las necesidades sexuales de su esclavo, se recordó más tarde esa misma noche cuando habló con Andrew, diciéndole a su hermano que quería el cuarto con ventanas del calabozo, para la próxima noche, para darle placer a Serena.

—Mañana por la noche vamos a reproducir una escena en _Roped and_

_Lassoed_—, le dijo más tarde, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, mientras estaban en la cama a la luz de una brillante luna dorada. —Vas a ser la estrella… para mí y para los demás que he invitado a mirar y a compartir a mi esclava preciosa. No tendrás un agujero vacío, ni una pulgada de tu dulce cuerpo quedará sin ser tocada por ojos hambrientos. Por manos. — El acarició su mejilla e insertó un dedo en su boca. — Has estado soñando con un ménage. No lo niegues.

Ella movió las mejillas de su culo contra su erección, sorbió su dedo y lo acarició con su lengua. —Mmmm.

Darien no pudo resistir la descarada invitación. Girándola sobre su espalda, él se levantó sobre sus rodillas y unió sus cuerpos. —Eso es, cariño. Envuelve tus bonitas piernas alrededor de mi cintura y aprieta mi polla. Haz el amor conmigo. —

_Quiero más que tú lujuria, que tu sumisión._

—Siempre lo hago. — Sus brazos fueron alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo cerca, lo arrastró hacia ella hasta que no pudieron ponerse más cerca.

Su coño palpitaba alrededor de su polla, ordeñándole, sosteniéndole como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir. Se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bueno, esa cercanía que nunca había anhelado antes. Y cuando él se corrió en ella, ella le dijo las palabras que necesitaba oír, las palabras que le dejaban poner su miedo aparte, diciéndole que ella no encontraría nada comparado con esto, aunque reclutara a más gente para aumentar su placer. —Te amo, Amo. Sólo a ti.

_Dios, le amo. _Las palabras que había dicho por la noche todavía se repetían en sus oídos, calentando su corazón. Ella había dicho las palabras también, pero en el calor de la pasión. Ella quería repetirlas ahora, cuando su mente estaba clara.

—Te amo. — Serena se dobló y acarició con su nariz el cuello de Darien mientras él terminaba su segunda taza de té. Cuando se giró y le disparó una mirada, ella trató de distraerlo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de cuestionar su simple declaración. — ¿Qué has previsto para hoy?—, preguntó ella.

—Una visita al dormitorio si tú no paras esto—, refunfuñó él, capturando su barbilla en su mano, y dándole un largo y profundo beso.

— ¿Es una amenaza o una promesa, Amo?

—Una promesa, para más tarde. A propósito, cariño, te amo, también.

—Mmmm, pensé que quizás lo harías. ¿Pero dime, que vamos a hacer hoy?

—Quiero mostrarte los alrededores del rancho. Después de todo, eres una chica de ciudad, y tienes derecho a ver lo que tengo para ti. Me montas como toda una campeona, — dijo él, con una sonrisa sexy en su hermoso rostro. —Pero me pregunto, ¿puedes montar a caballo?

—No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, Amo. Pero probablemente puedo aferrarme al cuerno de la silla, si el caballo es manso.

—Tomaremos la camioneta, entonces. — Dijo demasiado rápidamente, posiblemente no estaba tan deseoso de tomar su primer paseo a caballo desde la herida y tener que estar preocupado por una novata como ella. —Vamos.

—Está bien. — Él había recorrido un largo camino en poco tiempo hacia la aceptación de sus limitaciones físicas. Estaba contenta, porque odiaría estropear el momento, señalando que no debería pensar en montar a caballo otra vez hasta que tuviera algunas sesiones con su fisioterapeuta sobre la manera de compensar la falta de equilibrio por el peso que la amputación había supuesto.

—Como vamos a estar conduciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, creo que voy a quitarme la prótesis y usaré las muletas. No estoy ansioso por qué me duela el muñón.

Ese último comentario la dejó sin palabras. Darien nunca había salido sin la prótesis, y él raramente consentía en la utilización de sus muletas en público, no importa como estuviera la pierna de inflamada o lo que doliera el muñón. —Uh…

—Está noche iremos a Laramie a jugar. Me imagino que tendré que estar en plena forma entonces, o tal vez puedes tirarme y escoger a uno de esos vaqueros Doms.

—Ah. — No pudo encontrar una buena respuesta para eso, ella le vio remangarse los vaqueros y sacarse la prótesis. Él estuvo a punto de bajarse los pantalones cuando ella encontró su voz. —Si lo dejas destapado, el aire ayudará a curar los puntos doloridos.

La sorprendió que él lo hiciera así, dejando sus pantalones enrollados sobre sus rodillas y dejando su muñón a la vista cuando condujeron alrededor del rancho.

Era impresionante, pensó cuando le mostró los pastos altos punteados por lo que parecían ser miles de vacas rojas de caras blancas. Y docenas de pozos de petróleo.

—De aquí es de donde viene el dinero —, dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que miraba el equipo de bombeo que salpicaba el campo lleno de cantos rodados con la misma frecuencia que los enormes álamos, verdes, donde las vacas parecían congregarse bajo la ancha copa de los árboles. —Diana dice que tratando con el ganado apenas cubre los gastos.

Cuando se acercaron a un rancho de piedra de aspecto rústico, cerca de lo que debería haber sido el lado opuesto a la cabaña de troncos de Darien, Serena iba pensando en que esperaba que le gustara la hermana de Darien. — ¿Le contaste a Diana sobre nuestro estilo de vida?— Le preguntó, acariciando el collar que nadie que estuviera en la comunidad BDSM confundiria con un accesorio.

Su ceño fruncido era algo que Serena no se pudo perder. —Sí. Ella es una sub. — Hizo una pausa, su expresión más oscura. —El collar que lleva es de cuero, y la mayor parte del tiempo está conectado a una correa. No te sorprendas si tiene la cabeza rapada. Andrew me contó que ella le dijo que ayer había hecho algo que había enojado mucho a Diamante, y la castiga por lo general de esa forma.— Hizo una pausa, como si decidiera si debía decir algo más. —Diamante Black no es de la clase de Dom que somos Andrew, yo, y creo que la mayoría, pero… mientras haga feliz a Diana.

Detuvo la camioneta y se giró a ella. —Con un poco de suerte, será uno de esos vaqueros que vimos persiguiendo caballos salvajes en el cañón. Diana tuvo que criarnos a Andrew y a mí, cuando mi madre se vino abajo. Supongo que Diana tuvo que ser muy fuerte en ese momento y eso la llevo a necesitar estar bajo el control total de otra persona. Ahora Andrew y yo somos diferentes. Entre mi madre y Diana, nunca tuvimos la posibilidad de actuar por nosotros mismos, por lo que adivino que cuando crecimos quisimos ejercer un poco de la disciplina que conseguimos en nuestras amantes. — El hizo una pausa, alcanzando el asiento trasero, y poniéndose su prótesis.

—Estoy contenta. Me alegra que quieras que sea tu esclava. Si alguna vez lo quieres, puedes afeitar mi cabeza. Seiya lo hizo una vez, o mejor dicho me llevó a una barbería al salir de Placer Ilimitado y le dijo al barbero que lo hiciera. Pero no fue un castigo. Él quiso ver si mi cuero cabelludo era tan sensible como ese punto dulce debajo de la rayita en mi cuello. — Ella manoseó ese punto, y se mojó cuando recordó lo excitada que se había puesto cuando había sentido como las tijeras cortaban su pelo. Ella se había corrido prácticamente cuando el barbero pasó una toalla caliente y aplicó espuma tibia y olorosa sobre su cabeza. Lo mejor había sido la navaja de afeitar, el sonido segando las cerdas cortas que las tijeras habían dejado, y más tarde, sintiendo los dedos callosos de Seiya contra su cuero cabelludo, sosteniendo su cabeza calva a su entrepierna mientras ella le atendía.

— ¿Era este? — Darien acarició el dorso de su cuello, enviando temblores hacia abajo por su columna. —No tienes que contestarme, puedo sentirlo por el modo que te estremeces cuando te toco aquí, huelo tu excitación. ¿Quieres que te afeite algún día?

— ¿Lo harías? — A pesar de ser un Amo, Serena pensó en Darien como esencialmente conservador, no del tipo que quería que su esclavo desfilara alrededor siendo una declaración obvia de su estilo de vida.

—Si eso te da placer, seguro. Si puedo usar una pierna artificial en público, sin duda tú puedes llevar una peluca, y si te enciende que te afeite dejándote calva y juguemos con tu cuero cabelludo desnudo, lo haremos. — Él sonrió entonces atrayéndola hacia sí, para darle un beso duro y caliente. —Podemos explorar esas fantasías tuyas, pero más tarde. Será mejor que entremos en casa de Diana o perderemos nuestro almuerzo. Mi hermana puede ser una sumisa completa para Diamante, pero no lo es conmigo o Andrew. Aprendí a usar el gato de nueve colas para mantenerla a raya y a su pala de nogal americano.

Maldita sea, Darien no podía evitar tener la sensación de que Diana no era feliz, pero ella no había querido hablar de eso. Ella no había hablado de casi nada en realidad. No parecía su hermana. Nunca antes había rechazado encontrar su mirada, o su fracaso al bromear sobre su cabeza afeitada recientemente o los verdugones que nadie podía evitar notar en sus brazos o piernas.

Cuando él y Serena cruzaron las puertas giratorias de _Roped and Lassoed_, el calabozo de Andrew en la carretera a las afueras de Laramie, Darien aún estaba echando humo. Normalmente se habría parado abajo donde los vaqueros se pasaban a tomar una cerveza y una hamburguesa después del trabajo, e intercambiaban bromas con los chicos con los que habían crecido. Esta noche no.

Apenas atendió al coro de saludos amistosos, arrastró a Serena por delante del Amo del Calabozo y la subió al primer piso. —Continua, cámbiate para nuestra escena—, le dijo bruscamente, haciendo gestos hacia el camerino.

Ella puso las manos en su brazo, un gesto extrañamente calmante que él no pudo quitarse de encima. Entonces ella apretó los labios contra su garganta. —Por favor, Amo. Cuando Diana esté lista para pedir ayuda sabrá que puede contar con su hermano.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no hay nadie en que confiara más mi seguridad y bienestar. —

Cuando ella se acercó y le acarició la mejilla el agarró su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Era buena para él, mejor de lo que se merecía.

—Espera, cariño, quiero que conozcas a Andrew. — No importa que estuviera echando vapor sobre el abuso al que estaba seguro estaba sometida Diana, él le había prometido a Serena esta escena. ¿Dónde habían ido sus modales, desviándose de la mujer que amaba? —Después quiero que vayas a cambiarte, y ponerte ese equipo de cuero que envía mi libido por las nubes. He estado pensando en ti en esos pantalones cortos y botas durante toda la tarde.

Apartándose para dejar que ella lo precediera dentro de la oficina abierta de

Andrew, Darien tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para mantener su ira controlada. —Serena, éste es mi hermano. Andrew, esta es Serena. Observa el collar antes de que te hagas ilusiones —, dijo, tratando de parecer jovial.

—Hey, Serena. Darien me ha dicho que tú también estás en el bondage. Bienvenida a _Roped and Lassoed_. Mi hermanito ha organizado un infierno de escena esta noche. — Cuando Andrew besó su mano y le disparó el tipo de sonrisa que, como Darien había visto, hacía deshacerse a los subs más reacias, tuvo que contenerse para no meterse entre ellos.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho. También me dijo que tengo que ir a cambiarme, así que me despido por ahora. — Como si supiera que ver su interacción con otros hombres, incluso con su hermano, ponía incómodo a Darien, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios antes de bajar la mirada y retroceder en el cuarto.

—El camerino femenino es la tercera puerta al final del pasillo —, dijo Andrew.

Entonces él se giró a Darien. — ¿Qué está mal?

—Diana está mal. El hijo de puta de Diamante la está lastimando. — Darien apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en sus palmas. —Ella también es jodidamente obstinada para admitirlo.

Andrew se frotó el puente de la nariz como si oyendo esa información de repente le diera dolor de cabeza. —Sabes que le gusta lo rudo.

— ¿Sí? A Serena le gusta la picadura del látigo de nueve colas. Y ella me regaló un flogger para que usara con ella. Pero la azoto para su placer, no para hacerle daño. — Le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no sacar a su hermana y arrastrarla lejos de Diamante cuando se había dado cuenta de las profundas señales en sus brazos y piernas.

—El bastardo rompió su nariz el año pasado cuando estabas en Iraq—, dijo

Andrew, con los puños apretados a los lados. —Envié al sheriff para llevarle a la cárcel, pero ella insistió en que fue un accidente, una parte de sus juegos.

—Tenemos que alejarla de él tanto si quiere como si no. ¿Lo haces tú, o lo hago yo?

Andrew se encogió de hombros. —Lo he intentado. Nada conseguiremos mientras Diana siga allí, diciendo que Diamante nunca ha hecho nada para hacerle daño.

— ¿Estás diciendo que la única manera de ayudarla es cuando ella necesite algún tratamiento? — La idea de tomar mediante la fuerza a la mujer que siempre había estado allí para él y Andrew se atascó en el intestino de Darien. —Yo lamentaría hacerlo, después de todo lo que ella hizo por nosotros cuando éramos unos niños.

—Si no hacemos algo, él probablemente la matará uno de estos días. Bastardo. — Andrew encontró la mirada de Darien, su expresión inusitadamente grave.

—Tal vez si vamos juntos y tratamos de meter algo de sentido en su… Sí, eso podía funcionar. Mientras tanto Darien tenía su propia esclava, y le había prometido una tarde de placer sin límites. —Serena se estará preguntando dónde me he ido. No dudes en mirar, si lo deseas. Ella le gusta lucirse para una audiencia. — Una imagen vino a su mente, Serena en su balcón de Cheyenne, masturbándose para excitarlo antes de que se hubieran unido la noche siguiente. Su cólera se apagó, sustituida por una lujuria que tenía bombeando a su corazón, sus pelotas tensas con la anticipación, y su polla endurecida dolorosamente contra su cremallera.

**Continuara…**

**21** Pequeños arbustos achaparrados.

**22** Una de las prácticas del BDSM es el orgasmo controlado, es decir, que el Amo elige cuando, cuantos y si quiere que su sumisa llegue al clímax. El poder de dominación de un Amo sobre su sumisa puede ser tan grande la puede llevar al orgasmo con solo una orden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Atados**

**Os dejamos los 2 últimos capis que los disfruten y dejen sus rew.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 7**

Cuando Serena entró en la cámara de observación con su vestido de cuero y el collar de Darien, su pelo asegurado en un moño encima de la cabeza como él le había pedido, allí estaba su Amo esperándola. Él llevaba los mismos zahones negros y botas que había llevado aquella primera vez en Placer Ilimitado, sólo que sin los vaqueros. Ya estaba excitado, su dura polla elevándose casi hasta su ombligo, cada nervio de su cuerpo vibrando de excitación. — ¿Confías en mí? —, le preguntó, con aquella voz áspera, profunda que era tan afrodisiaca como la vista de él, recordando lo que le había dicho que le haría esta noche.

—Sí, Amo, confío en ti—, dijo ella, con sus miradas encontrándose antes de ponerse de rodillas ante él, con los ojos bajos, como debía hacer un buen esclavo, como siempre debía ser. — ¿Quiere que le sirva ahora?

Él se agarró la polla, llevándola a sus labios. —Bésame.

Él sabía un poco salado, un poco dulce, cada gota deliciosa de lubricación situada en su pequeña raja en la cabeza de su polla. Ella habría succionado al cabeza que se parecía a una ciruela, pero él rápidamente se retiró.

Su movimiento un poco torpe, como si su beso le hubiera costado gran control de sí mismo, se inclinó, la ayudo a ponerse en pie y puso una venda suave sobre sus ojos. —Dicen que si no puedes ver, sientes más. Y si no puedes tocar o hablar, respondes más plenamente al toque de tu Amo. A sus órdenes. Abre la boca.

Cuando lo hizo la beso con fuerza y luego insertó una mordaza de anillo que aseguraba su boca abierta. Sus correas se fijaron contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, recordándole una de las zonas erógenas que había descubierto no hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora Darien usaba para que ella experimentara el placer más profundamente. —Quita tu ropa ahora. Ahora tú podrás atenderme a mí y a mis amigos —, susurró, una vez más, metiendo la lengua en el centro de su mordaza mientras ella se deslizaba fuera de su ropa escasa, sus grandes manos siempre tan gentiles en su cuerpo. —Dios, sino eres hermosa a la vista. — Enganchando sus dedos índices a través de los anillos de sus pezones, él los retorció. —Ahora la cadena. Me alegro que hayan curado bien. No te muevas.

Ella nunca había estado con los ojos vendados antes, pero tenía razón. No sería capaz de ver o hablar, realzando las sensaciones cuando él enlazo los anillos de sus pezones con el peso de la cadena que tiraba suavemente de ellos, mientras un objeto pequeño centrado en el medio de la cadena rebotaba contra su caja torácica.

Ella se retorció, y como esto no había sido ordenado le valió un fuerte tirón de la cadena que envió riachuelos de dolor-placer irradiando a través de sus pechos.

—No puedes acabar hasta que yo te lo diga. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es ponerte un arnés. No te preocupes, es bastante fuerte como para sostener a un esclavo de tres veces tu tamaño. El arnés olía a cuero engrasado, se sentía suave cuando lo puso en por sus brazos como mangas. —Estate quieta ahora, mientras lo enhebro delante a través de la cadena de tus pezones.

Él le habló a través de cada paso, su susurro añadía más estimulación a la fuerte sensación del arnés que presionaba su carne en los hombros, cintura, brazos y muslos, recordándole su impotencia, mostrándole que ella estaba completamente sujeta a su voluntad. Su aliento caliente contra su garganta envió un estremecimiento de deseo a lo largo de sus nervios, y cuando él puso un beso con la boca abierta sólo por debajo del cuello, era todo lo que ella pudo hacer para seguir sus órdenes… dejar que la tensión sexual se construyera dentro de ella hasta que él le concediera su permiso para liberarse.

Oyó abrirse una puerta, sintiendo una fresca brisca. —Mis amigos te izarán.

Ellos están impacientes por probarte también. — Darien habló sobre su boca abierta, bañándola con su lengua. —Muy pronto tomarás nuestras tres pollas. Sé que te gustará esto, mi preciosa esclava. Te gustará el piercing de Zafiro, es del tamaño adecuado para tu boca. Taiki es largo, no demasiado grueso. Perfecto para llenar tu pequeño culo apretado. Ellos llevaran condones, porque yo quiero protegerte. — El hizo una pausa un minuto, y ella sintió su aliento caliente contra sus labios. —Tu coño es mío. — Él se alejó, y ella sintió que era elevada, girada y levantada en el aire.

Su culo estaba ligeramente más alto que su cabeza, y su frente apoyada en un dispositivo acolchado que mantenía a su cabeza erguida. Sus brazos fueron encajonados cerca a su lado mientras sus piernas se balanceaban ampliamente extendidas, su coño y culo abiertos para la invasión. Ella se tensó, esperando, no sintió nada durante un momento, y entonces la rozo levemente su mejilla de una pluma… en su espalda, en las mejillas de su culo con las garras de un flogger… en sus muslos interiores por las manos de alguien. No los callos de Darien, unas manos más suaves con dedos más finos, largos que rozaron su clítoris y los labios de su coño con cada movimiento experto, excitante.

El flogger paró. También lo hizo la pluma y las manos que habían estado jugueteando con su coño. Un golpe silbó, luego dos, y después tres, haciéndola desear lanzar un grito de placer y dolor cuando los hilos con metal del látigo de las nueve colas cayeron sobre ella.

Darien. Nadie más podía manejar el látigo de la manera que él lo hacía, haciendo que cada golpe fuera una caricia. Cuando él paró ella lamentó que no pudiera pedir más.

Entonces una polla enorme, la de Darien, se deslizo de forma firme entre los bordes de la mordaza que hacía que su boca permaneciera abierta, llenándola.

Cuando ella tragó, sintió que la cabeza de la polla le llenaba la garganta. Entonces sintió otra polla, Zafiro, ella adivinó, porque tenía un piercing. La superficie de un anillo rozaba contra la piel de una mejilla. Se sintió caliente, lisa cuando esta rozó a lo largo de la comisura de su boca. El tercer hombre, Taiki, recordó, se unió a los demás, usando la cabeza rígida de su pene para acariciar su otra mejilla. Su cabeza caliente, húmeda, apretaba contra la carne caliente de sus labios, mientras Darien… la estiraba y se movía muy lentamente dentro y fuera de su boca. La carne de Darien estiró su garganta dolorosamente, pero ella quería seguir sirviéndole, tenía que tomar a todos ellos porque así se lo había ordenado.

Y porque cada célula de su cuerpo dolía esperando la invasión triple, el castigo del látigo que harían que su deseo aumentara. Tendría una liberación demoledora para su mente que sería su premio por atender a su Amo y sus amigos.

El calor de los tres Amos, la mezcla embriagadora de sus almizcles masculinos llenó sus sentidos, le hizo desear poder hablar y pedir que la tomaran ya, y no dejaran ningún agujero libre.

—Pronto llegará, cariño. — Como si él sintiera su necesidad, amarró su puño en su cola de caballo, sosteniendo su cabeza estable mientras él se movía más profundo, violando su garganta con la cabeza ancha de su polla. —Eso es, relájate.

— Ella tragó, pensando, respirando por la nariz, que ahora apretaba firmemente la base de la polla de su Amo. Manos exploraban su espalda, calmando las picaduras que en breve estarían más rojas e hinchadas que ahora, las marcas cuidadosas que había hecho antes amorosamente su Amo. Otras manos jugueteaban con sus pezones expuestos, y al hacerlo tiraban de los anillos de su Señor.

Cuando los tres se pararon, ella se sintió perdida, pero sólo durante un momento cuando oyó el sonido de las envolturas de condón rasgarse en el cuarto silencioso. El pene perforado, ahora recubierto de un condón, se movió a su boca.

El hombre que había estado acariciándola en su otra mejilla se movió al final del potro, continuó acariciando sus muslos, luego se movió a su espalda y untó algo frío y aceitoso alrededor de su entrada trasera. Cuando él violó su esfínter anal con un dedo densamente lubricado, le habló con voz más suave, no tan profunda como la de Darien. —Relájate y disfruta de esto. Voy a joder tu culo. Tu Amo dice que te gusta. Ah, sí, nena, estás tan apretada.

El calor emanó bajo ella. Darien. Su calor se extendió sobre la mesa ajustable por debajo del arnés haciéndola querer tirar de su cuerpo hacia abajo, encontrar su polla caliente y empalarse a sí misma en él, la tenía jadeando por más a la profundidad de la satisfacción sexual a la que sólo él podía llevarla. El agarró su cintura, la sostuvo estable, la posicionó sobre su polla, con ella sólo dentro de sus labios externos mientras la otra polla presionaba ligeramente contra su agujero trasero.

—Ahora—, gruñó, mientras se metía profundamente en su coño y se empujaba en casa. Zafiro enmarcó sus mejillas con sus manos, entraba y salía de su boca, mientras Taiki despacio se metió en su culo, y su Amo reclamaba su coño y su corazón. Ambos le pertenecían.

Los otros eran simples auxiliares, herramientas que Darien había traído para forzar su excitación al máximo. Para cumplir con la necesidad que sentía de ser castigada por sus deseos que finalmente podrían elevarse libres. Tres hombres jodiéndola, pero sólo uno al mando de su placer. La presión se construía dentro de ella. Cada pequeño verdugón picaba deliciosamente. El pene perforado de Zafiro hacía cosquillas en su garganta. Taiki extendía su trasero, su ritmo a la par que el de su Amo mientras deslizaba sus bolas hasta golpear su coño hinchado y luego se retiraba, sólo para reclamarla de nuevo. Más rápido. Más duro.

Su carne quemaba, cuando sintió los ojos ardientes que la abrasaban, testigos de su entrega definitiva, observando cómo servía a su Amo y a sus dos amigos. Verían el brillo del sudor en su cuerpo y en el de ellos, sabiendo lo mucho que ella quería correrse, lo mucho que estaba esforzándose por no hacerlo.

—Pronto, mi querida, mi pequeña putita—, gruñó Darien por debajo de ella cuando se acercó y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta de su mano en la nalga. —

Siento como Taiki jode tu culo. Siento que tu travieso coño comienza a tener espasmos alrededor de mi polla.

Por favor, Amo, déjame correrme. Las sensaciones la bombardearon, la hacían estremecerse en su cautiverio. Su cerebro sobrecargado por la pasión registraba que no les pedía su liberación a los otros, a pesar de que ellos también estaban contribuyendo a la excitación que se estaba volviendo demasiado dolorosa para contenerla. Ella se aferró, en silencio pidiendo a Darien. Sólo a su amado Amo.

—Puedes correrte. Ahora. — Su orden fue un poco más que una serie de gruñidos cuando su polla comenzó a estremecerse en su interior, mientras cada uno de los Doms se sumergían profundamente. Cuando los chorros calientes del clímax de Darien bañaba su coño que se contraía, concentrado las sensaciones allí. A su alrededor. Sólo de él. Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que ella quería. Taiki y Zafiro podrían haber sido solo juguetes sexuales animados.

Era Seiya, no yo, quién se había metido en las escenas de grupo en las que pensé que me estaba perdiendo_._

Sin embargo, Darien era su Amo ahora. Serena apenas podía esperar hasta que la liberara y le quitara la venda y la mordaza para decirle las palabras que de alguna manera sabía que él había estado esperando oír. Y cuando lo hizo, las dijo —Te amo, Amo. Sólo a ti. No necesito nada de lo que tuvimos para sentirme realizada.

La expresión de su rostro fue inestimable. Una que ella recordaría el resto de su vida. Cuando él sostuvo la cadena que había puesto entre los anillos de sus pezones, ella vio cual era el peso, un diamante grande, perfecto engarzado en oro reluciente.

—Cásate conmigo—, dijo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Si tengo algo para decir al respecto, nunca te faltará nada de nuevo. En la cama ni en otro lugar.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8 epigolo

**Atados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Roped o en español que es Atados y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epigolo**

_Un año después, en Roped and Lassoed_, Club BDSM. Laramie, Wyoming.

—No sabía que eras tan posesivo—, comentó Andrew, mientras él y Darien se quitaban los trajes que habían usado para una escena de grupo. —No te culpo, sin embargo. Tu esposa es una chica muy caliente para tener a un Amo cojo.

Darien estiró la pierna de su prótesis y quitó sus anclajes. —Cojo, infiernos.

Tengo que cambiar la funda de suspensión. Siempre sudo cuando Serena y yo demostramos el arte del Karada. Si te digo la verdad, estoy cagado de miedo cada vez que lo hacemos, de hacer algo mal y que le haga daño.

Esto golpeó a Darien que antes que Serena, habría estado dispuesto a golpear a cualquier que hubiera dicho algo sobre sus heridas, excepto cuando esos comentarios le hacían sentir lástima de sí mismo. Ahora, sin embargo, no sólo era capaz de reírse de las bromas de sus buenos amigos, sino también reírse de algunos comentarios más irreflexivos hechos por extraños, y dichos realmente en serio. — En serio, se siente bien estar en casa.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, hermanito. Desde que salimos de la escuela, tú fuiste el que no podía esperar a salir y conquistar el mundo.

Andrew estaba en lo cierto. Darien había anhelado la emoción, ver sitios exóticos y la subida de adrenalina por arriesgar su cuello en una causa. Hasta Serena. — Ahora me considero afortunado de ser capaz de conquistar a mi esposa.

Él la amaba y le gustaba vivir en el rancho. Juntos, él y Serena habían construido una casa y planeaban iniciar un rancho que abrirían en primavera.

Mientras tanto, el invierno en Wyoming ofrecía muchas oportunidades de abrazarse delante de un fuego…

Sólo la semana anterior él había cumplido la fantasía de su esposa, y le había rapado el pelo, pero sólo después de que hubieran volado a Denver, cortando su pelo corto, y se hubiera hecho una peluca con la mayor parte de su cabellera rubia.

La peluca cubría su calvicie muy bien y tenía que decir que encontraba el masaje satinado de su cuero cabelludo mientras que lo mamaba, casi tan erótico como la experiencia que, al parecer disfrutaba tanto, cuando lo recortaba y se lo afeitaba cada dos días. Sólo una cosa le molestaba viéndola calva, y era pensar en Diana y en la forma que el mierda de su marido, casi ex, le había afeitado a menudo al cabeza a modo de castigo antes de que él y Andrew hubieran tomado las riendas y hubieran condenado de tres a cinco años a Diamante por abuso conyugal.

Hasta ahora, nadie había notado que Serena llevaba peluca. Se veía exactamente igual que con su propio cabello, un infierno mucho más real que su prótesis. Pero a Darien no le importaba. La vida era genial, siempre y cuando él la tuviera y ella lo quisiera, y hubiera un fuego caliente, una cama blanda y una dosis eterna de pasión caliente que les había llevado a esto. —Me tengo que ir, hombre. Serena estará esperando. Me acercaré la próxima semana a ver cómo le va a Diana, ahora que ha terminado con su terapia.

—Vuelve. Mi calabozo es tu calabozo. Siempre eres bienvenido. Los dos.

—Gracias. — Silbando, Darien salió del camerino fuera… a Serena.

Había pasado un largo tiempo, un tiempo en el que felizmente no había vuelto a tener los sueños que le atormentaba. En cambio, todas sus fantasías ahora eran sobre su esposa, y cuando él la alcanzaba, ella siempre estaba allí para él. No más espejismos, sólo una mujer de carne y hueso, que Darien amaba con todo su corazón, y quién le amaba a cambio.

**Fin**

**N/a: Hola chicas las que nos leyeron en la adaptación de "lobo disfrazado de oveja" se que muchas quedaron wow asi queda el final, bueno lo cierto es que asi queda en el libro y no podemos hacer nada mas :( lo sentimos, nosotras al leerlo también quedamos "QUE" ASI QUEDA" pero que mas podemos si asi la autora lo quiso dejar nosotras no podemos hacer nada.**

**Aquí le dejamos el argumentó de nuestras próximas adaptaciones y esperamos les guste.**

**Tomando Personalmente**

**(4 libro serie TABOO)**

**ARGUMENTO**:

Serena Tsukino consigue lo que quiere en los negocios y en privado. Lo que ella quiere es Darien Chiba, su entrenador personal, y tiene la intención de que sea suyo.

Darien se siente atraído por la confiada e inteligente Sara. A pesar de las vibraciones sexuales entre ellos, hasta el momento ha mantenido sus sesiones de entrenamiento en lo profesional. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento privada, Darien rompe un tabú, llevando a Sara a alturas sexuales en una habitación donde podrían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento.

Él la deja queriendo más... y desorientada por su respuesta a su dominio. Un regalo con una nota atrevida la convence para ir a su casa donde le enseña la libertad y la fuerza que vienen de entregarle a él el control sexual. Sin embargo, Darien no ha terminado.

Lo que sigue es el control del corazón de Serena.

**LA MORTAL AMADA DE Darien**

**(Vampiros de Scanguards -Libro 1)**

El codiciado Vampiro Darien no podía hacer que se le parara más. Ni siquiera su psiquiatra le podía ayudar. Esto cambia cuando la auditora, una bella mortal llamada Serena, cae en sus brazos después de un ataque aparentemente al azar. De repente no hay nada malo con sus problemas de erección... esto es, siempre y cuando Serena sea la mujer en sus brazos.  
Sus escrúpulos sobre llevar a Serena a la cama, se desvanecen cuando su psiquiatra sugiere que es la única manera de curar su problema. Pensando que todo lo que necesita, es una noche con ella, Darien se entrega a una noche de placer y pasión.  
Sin embargo, otro ataque a Serena y un cadáver más tarde, y Darien tiene sus manos llenas: no sólo por tratar de ocultar el hecho de que él es un vampiro, sino también, averiguar qué secretos alberga Serena para que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

**Encadenados **

**(2 Libro Corazón del Oeste)**

_Incluso los chicos malos quieren establecerse en algún momento..._

Todo lo que falta es la mujer adecuada, y un chico es pan tostado. Darien

Chiba lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde el día en que Serena, la pequeña y sexy rubia que hace picar sus manos y quemar su verga, entró a Roped and Lassoed, el club de BDSM de Darien, buscando un Dom que la subyugara. Ahora él está listo para poner fin a sus formas salvajes y establecerse de lleno, en la amorosa sumisión de su esclava favorita.

Pero los temores de su pasado acechan a Serena. Ella no va a tener nada de eso. Especialmente con Darien. Sin embargo, cuando una tormenta de nieve de tres días los atrapa, encerrándolos juntos, Serena está a punto de descubrir que hay más en este Dom de lo que parece.


End file.
